The Love For One Another
by Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin
Summary: Things are unfolding for Amon & Robin. She has been kidnapped by HQ's hunter, Maria. Can Amon save Robin before HQ totures her? Please R
1. The Fall

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin nor it's characters.  
  
This is my own story of what happen after the factory collapsed.  
  
I have seen every episode except episode 15 (But I wish I had because I was told it was good!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Fall  
  
After the fall of the factory, Amon woke up under the rubble that had collapsed above him. After fully awaking he moved his body a little and...Robin was unharmed. He sighed, "She's ok," he said. Out of the corner of his eye Robin's left cheek was bleeding due to a piece of glass stuck in her skin. He very gently pulled it out of her fair skin and loud mourn of pain came from her slender mouth. Amon placed his head against her's and whispered in her ear, "It's ok, I'm here, and don't be afraid." The unconscious Robin lightly mourn again but then stopped. Amon looked at her then around him for a way to get her and him self safely out. Rising, Amon dusted the pieces of rubble and dirt off him and stood up. Looking down he gently picked the unconscious Robin up with his muscular arms, being very careful not to hurt her in anyway. As soon as he picked her up he began to look for a place to get out.  
  
*************************Two hours later********************  
  
Amon finally found an exit but the exit was blocked from rubble. Amon lightly put Robin softly down in a corner and he then began to remove some of the rubble from the exit. About ten minutes later Robin began to slowly open her eyes to see Amon removing rubble. Robin moved a slight bit and her left foot it some rocks and Amon removed his gun from his coat and turn around quick and pointed the gun at Robin thinking that someone else was there, but when he saw it was only Robin looking at him and he the same. He than lowed his gun and replaced it back in his coat saying, "Good you awake." Amon...Where are we and what are you doing?" said asked him. Amon still removing rubble from the exit responded, "We are in the factory which collapsed on us both, and I'm trying to clear the exit for us to get out." Robin thought got a bit than remembered it all. Suddenly the remain of the factory started to cave in and Amon pushed Robin against the wall and he held his hands on the wall pressing himself against Robin. Robin afraid closed her eyes and hid her face in Amon's chest and Amon pressed himself more against her to keep from harm, and saying "Relax your going to be ok, I'm here." Robin still scared relaxed somewhat. Suddenly a huge piece of the ceiling started to cave in and Robin and Amon were right under it. Amon looked up and grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled her up and began to run and yelling to her, "We have to get out of here!" Robin looked at him then behind her seeing everything collapsing then she turned her head back and focused her eyes on the wall that was in front of them both and with her fierily craft made a hole in the wall to the night. Amon grabbed her wrist pulling her in front of him pushing her out the hole and he after her jumping out and laid Robin down and then covered her with his body to protect her from flying objects. After a few minutes the building fully collapsed. Amon lightly getting up also helping Robin to her feet. Robin looked at the rubble that was once the factory. "It's over," she said. Amon looked at her saying, "No, it's just the beginning." Robin looked at him with a confused face. Amon looked at her "We should keep moving you and I both know they we will be hunted!" Robin shook it head in agreement. Amon started to walk away from the rubble and into the woods that were nearby. Robin ran right behind him "Wait! Amon!" Amon slowed down a bit so that Robin could catch up. Robin finally caught up to him and covered her chest with her arms. "Cold?" Amon asked. Robin looked at her feet than at her hands and she said "Yes but I'll be ok." Amon looked at her removing his coat that he had always wore and placed it over Robin's shoulders. He than said, "That should keep you warm for now." Robin surprised at what he had just done thanked him still with shock. Amon with his always cold expressed nodded to her as a "Your Welcome". They continued walking for three hours through the woods.  
  
****************Three hours later********************  
  
Robin, exhausted stopped and placed her left hand on the tree that was next to her and holding her stomach, "How much further, Amon?" she asked him. Amon stopped and turned to look at her "Are you ok?" he asked her. Robin still holding her stomach and trying to catch her breath replied saying, "I can't go on any further." Amon walked over to her and said, "Get on my back." Turning his back to her. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded to her as a yes and she did what he had told her to do and with that she climb of his back. Amon placed his hands on the back of her legs to support her from falling off. Robin placed her arms around Amon's neck and let her hands dangle down over his chest. Amon walked with Robin on his back for about an hour till he saw a hotel a few feet away. Amon came to a side cliff; Amon looked down it and saw that they would be able to jump down. "Robin, we are going to jump down." Amon said. Robin got off his back and looked down over. Robin looked at Amon, "Alright." She replied to him. Amon walked passed Robin and stood there for a few seconds, then he jumped to the button and landed on his feet. "Your turn Robin." Amon said. Robin looked at Amon and shook her head and started to climb down the cliff instead of jumping but she slipped and fell but Amon caught her and they both fell to the ground. Amon looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?" Robin embarrassed got off him and sat up and replied to his question "Yes, I'm fine." Amon got off the ground and dusted himself off then grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled her up. "We have to move quick!" He said. Amon still had Robin's wrist and he started to run and dragging Robin with him till he came to the hotel and he opened the door to the building and pushed Robin in first then looked around then walked in himself. After talking to the hotel manager about a room. Robin and Amon walked to their room they were going to have to share. Amon and Robin walked to the door that would lead them to their room. Amon opened the door and let Robin in first than he walked in after her and shut the door behind him. Robin looked around the room where she saw a TV, dresser, a door that would lead to the bathroom, and a bed. Robin looked at Amon, "There is only one bed." She said. "It's ok we will think of something." He said to her. Meanwhile two dark and tall men who were hunting Robin and Amon were outside the hotel building and one of them said, "They are in this building, I saw then enter." Robin sat on the bed thinking about all that was happening to her and Amon. The two dark and tall men walked into the building and started shooting the manager. Amon and Robin heard the shots being fired over and over. "They know we are here!" he said while grabbed Robin's hand. The shots still rung out and the two men made their way upstairs. Amon ran over to the window open it and looked out to see the fire escape. Amon pushed Robin to the window while removing his gun from his coat. "Climb down, I'll be behind you!" He said to her. One of the men came to their door and kicked it opened to find Amon starting to climb down the fire escape and the man started to shoot. Amon ducted and climbed down faster than before while Robin waited for him at the button. The man came to the window and started to shoot!  
  
HAHA! Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate me!!! 


	2. Finding Hope

As I said before I don't own Witch Hunter Robin! I wish I did through  
  
I got some of good reviews from you guys! Sorry that you hated me for leaving you at a cliffhanger but I had to do that, sorry! Enjoy! Someone pointed out to me that in my first chapter I spelled bottom wrong I put button so I'm sorry.  
  
Finding Hope  
  
As the man started to shooting out the window Amon ducted but Robin was  
hit in the right arm. Amon jumped the rest of the way down knowing that  
he would probably die if he climbed the rest of the way down. Robin  
grabbed her arm in pain and Amon grabbed her left hand and pulled her  
into the dark alley that was nearby. "Keep running, Robin!" yelled Amon.  
Robin kept running while Amon still had her hand. "My arm it's bleeding  
bad and it's in pain, Amon." She said to him. Amon ran into a corner of  
the alleyway bringing Robin with him. Amon held Robin close to him with  
his left arm and with his right hand reached for the gun that was in his  
coat pocket. "Shhh, not a word!" He said to Robin, as he got ready to  
shoot anyone who would harm them more Robin than him. Robin held her sore  
arm and tried to hold back her painful mourns. "This way!" one of the  
hunters said while entering the alleyway. Amon held Robin closer than  
before and he prepared to shoot anyone who was a threat. The two men  
walked closer and closer to Amon and Robin. Amon placed his finger near  
the trigger preparing to shoot the hunters. The two men came up to the  
corner and saw only a trashcan. "Damn their gone!" one of them yelled  
while kicking over the trashcan. Amon and Robin had escaped threw a  
building. "We have to keep moving." Amon said to her while still holding  
her hand. "Where?" She asked. Amon didn't say anything just had his  
usually cold expression on. "Amon! Answer me!" Robin said. Amon stopped  
and turned to her, "We are going to my brother's." He replied to her.  
Robin grabbed her right arm and saw it was still bleeding. Amon began to  
walk releasing her hand. It began to rain and Robin grabbed her arm  
tighter because the heavy rain made it sting badly. Amon had not said  
anything about her being shot. She figured he didn't care. Amon placed  
his gun back in his coat pocket and then placed his hands also into his  
pockets. Robin then knew he probably didn't care. It started to rain hard  
and heavier than before. Amon and Robin came to a building and Amon  
opened the door and held it for Robin. Robin walked in and Amon after  
her. Amon and Robin began to walk up the stairs. "When we get inside, we  
will tend to your wound." Amon said to her. Robin looked surprised but  
nodded her head. Amon came up to a door and knocked three times. The door  
slowly opened and there stood Nagira. "Back again, Robin?" Nagira said to  
her in a funny tone. Robin smiled and said, "You could say that." "Well,  
come in you two are soaked." He said to them both while holding the door  
for them and let them walked in.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
Michael was typing a mile a minute on his keyboard trying to find any  
information on what could have happened to Robin and Amon after the fall  
of the factory. "I know they made it out of there alive!" Michael said in  
a strong tone. The STN-J was getting back to itself hunting witches, but  
it felt empty without Amon and Robin. "It's been almost a week." Karasuma  
said while walking in. "But maybe they are hiding!" yelled Sakaki.  
Karasuma looked at Sakaki and said. "I wasn't saying that they are dead!  
I was just saying they haven't been seen!"  
  
*Back at Nagira's*  
Amon was cleaning Robin's gun shot wound. "They got you f=good." He said  
while seeing pain in her eyes. Amon bandaged Robin's arm and walked to  
the sink that was in the room she had be staying in when Amon first  
helped her. Robin got up from the bed and looked out the window and  
watched the rainfall. "How long do we have to stay here?" She asked. Amon  
turned to her and said, "I don't know Robin." "Are they really going to  
hunt us?" Robin asked Amon. Amon looked at her then at the window and  
replied to her saying, "Yes, I'm sorry they see us as a threat." Robin  
looked at him with tears in her eyes running down her cheeks. Robin  
started to walk towards Amon but tripped over her dress but Amon caught  
her but she threw her arms around her waist and cried hard like never  
before. Amon was surprised but let her continue to hold him and cry.  
"A...Amon?" a crying voice asked. Amon looked down and saw Robin looking  
into his very cold eyes. "What?" Amon asked. "Please don't let them hurt  
me or you!" she said to him. Amon looked away from her "Why would I let  
them?" he replied back to her. Robin cried harder and shrugged her  
shoulders. Amon released her hands from his waist and turned from her and  
said, "Get some sleep, you need it." Robin got up and held her wounded  
arm and walked up to Amon and placed her hand in his. "I'm scared." She  
said to him. Amon looked at her tiny slender hand and held it tighter.  
"I'll protect you." He said to her. Robin thought to herself. "He really  
cares just he doesn't show it." "Please get some sleep." Amon said to her  
removing his hand from hers. Robin nodded her head and did as he told  
her to do.  
  
*Six Hours Later*  
"Amon! Please No! Don't do it!" a scared Robin yelled. Amon pointed the  
gun at Robin and then pulled the trigger. Robin sat up quick in a cold  
wet sweat. Amon looked at her sitting on the side of her on the bed.  
Robin screamed "No!" then realized it was a dream and looked around and  
then threw her arms around Amon's neck. "It was awful." Robin cried.  
"Shhh don't think about it." Amon said to her while wrapping his arms  
around her. Robin calmed down a bit. Amon said to him self "Why was this  
dream she had make her so scared? And why did she scream to "No" to me?"  
Robin lightly pressed her head against his left shoulder while closing  
her eyes. Amon lightly stroked her sore arm very gently. Robin twitched a  
little but she liked how he was stroking her arm. Robin finally fell  
asleep in Amon's arms. Someone started calling Robin's name over and  
over. Robin...Robin...Robin? Robin finally opened her eyes to see Amon. "Well  
good mourning." Robin said to him while sitting up. Amon nodded to her  
with his cold expression on. "Robin, can I ask you something?" Amon  
asked. "Sure." Replied Robin. Amon looked at Robin and asked, "Last night  
why were you so scared and why did you yell "No" to me?" Robin looked at  
Amon and thought for a few seconds. "It was an awful dream, I don't know  
why I did that." She said to him. Robin left it at that and got up to  
wash her face at the sink.  
  
*Back at the STN-J*  
"Good mourning everyone!" a very happy Domija said while walking in.  
Michael looked over to her and sighed. Before Domija sat down the chief  
started yelling at her for being late. Michael sighed "Yep nothing has  
changed." Karasuma and Sakaki were on a hunt. After the chief had stopped  
yelling at Domija, she sat at her desk and sighed. "I miss Robin and I  
guess Amon too." Michael was typing away at his computer and thought the  
same way. After all Robin use to bring Michael donuts and make coffee for  
him when they had to work late nights. He missed that very much. "So your  
saying it's my fault the witch got away!" a very angry Sakaki yelled  
while walking in the office. "I didn't say that and you know it!"  
Karasuma yelled back at him. "No but you were thinking it!" He yelled  
back at her while taking a seat at his desk. Michael and Domija watched  
the two fight. "How do you know what I think?" Karasuma yelled at him.  
  
*Back at Nagira's*  
It was about 9'oclock when they had finished breakfast. Nagira and Amon  
were in his office discussing things while Robin was in her room. "So  
what your saying is that we aren't safe here in Japan?" Amon asked.  
Nagira looked at him then turned to the window. "If you stay here your  
putting your life and." Before Nagira could finish Amon finished it for  
him "Robin's life as well." Nagira looked at Amon and nodded to him. Amon  
looked at him and said, "I see." Amon came out of the office and walked  
to the room Robin and Amon were sharing. Amon walked in and saw Robin  
reading a book. Robin looked up and saw Amon with a very upset expression  
but she was use to it. Amon looked at Robin and said, "I have something  
to tell you." Robin walked over to Amon and smiled and held his hand.  
"What?" Robin asked Amon. Amon looked at her and still had his usually  
cold expression on. Robin smiled and said, "Tell me what's wrong?" Amon  
told Robin everything that was going on and Robin looked at Amon and her  
smile disappeared from her beautiful face. "So they are really going to  
hunt me?" she asked Amon held her hand tighter and said, "I'll protect  
you." Robin looked at him and asked, "Will they hunt you as well?"  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger again. My Aunt and my 3 cousins who I haven't  
seen in over a year are visiting for a week. Hope you like this chapter!  
Reviews are welcome!! I'll be updating in a week maybe longer, Sorry 


	3. Running

Hey I'm back! I'm sorry it took me forever to update but I've been busy as hell! Anyway this is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is longer than the other two so have fun reading! Oh, and a special thanks and Hello to my girl Katie who beta read it for me. Love you!  
  
Chapter Three Amon just stared at Robin, grasping her hand tightly.  
  
Robin sighed, eyes falling closed, and murmured, "I see."  
  
Night fell, lowering the temperature to extreme cold. Robin was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest when Amon finished talking to Nagira and walked into their room. Robin looked down from her bed, catching Amon's quiet words: "Damn! This just keeps getting worse!" Searching his tight face, she knew something was wrong, and that events were at a breaking point. Amon sighed, looking up at Robin, and caught her gaze.  
  
'"When do we leave?" Robin murmured, eyes afraid, yet accepting. Amon, sensing her acknowledgement of their predicament, responded, "Tomorrow morning around seven." The faintest edge of fear laced his voice. Robin's eyes sharpened, catching the undertones. 'If he is afraid, then what hope have we?'  
  
Amon, looking at Robin's stricken face, experienced a feeling nearly alien to him, a feeling akin to . . . sadness. His world here, the world he knew, albeit an unstable one, was about to come crashing down around his shoulders and he would have to shield the young witch at his side from the brunt of the impact. They were going to uncharted territories with only their intuition as a guide. He hoped, for her sake, that he could bear it.  
  
"Well, goodnight, people!" Doujima chirped as she clicked her way out of the gothic building.  
  
Michael just waved to her, he was too busy on the computer. Karasuma and Sakaki were also preparing to leave, for the night was almost half over, and all were weary. Michael glanced up from his monitor as they left, waving goodbye, and sighed, wistfully thinking of the few times Robin had brought donuts for him. Unfortunately, events had conspired to forbid that ever happening again -- she might never be back at Raven's Flat. He rubbed his eyes, overwhelmed for a moment by the apathy of the world. Although it was late, around eleven o'clock, Michael's hands incessantly tapped the keyboard, as though they could tap away the world.  
  
Robin, on the balcony, felt the wind whip through her loose ginger mane. Her long black dress whirled around her legs as though she were dancing.  
  
Amon, inside, stood staring at her, and he felt shock when a thought flitted through his head: 'She is so beautiful.' He felt . . . oddly protective of the young woman standing in the wind.  
  
Robin, not noticing Amon behind her, nonetheless thought of him. She new the day to come would change their lives amazingly. She wanted to stay here, in Japan, and she suspected that Amon felt the same, but knew the danger that lay in that path. Hunters infested the city streets, looking for the two of them. They posed too much of a problem for their friends if they stayed. With that thought, she sighed. closing her eyes, but she felt such dismal finality that two tears managed to streak down her face.  
  
Amon stared at her. Her shoulders were shaking faintly, and he wanted desperately to help her, but . . . he had no idea how to go about it.  
  
Robin's shoulders slumped. She turned, tucking her wild hair behind her ears, and stopped dead. Her eyes widened fractionally and she murmured, "Amon!" Hastily wiping her face dry, she refused to meet his gaze.  
  
His gut tightened with worry, and he tried to find something to say. Walking up to her, he grasped her shoulder, released her and sat, helpless, in a chair in the corner. Amon's gaze snuck out of the corner of his eye and rested on her. His mind wasn't entirely his own as it wandered. 'She looks so small.' He narrowed his eyes unconsciously. 'She is so pale, so fragile . . . So beautiful . . .' His eyes flashed open and he sat straight in his little chair. 'I did not just go there! I can't be thinking of her like that! She's my partner, and besides, she's young!' But he couldn't entirely tamp down the realization that she was, indeed, beautiful.  
  
Robin sat on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest, holding her legs tight. Her face buried in her arms, she wondered what she had done in a past life to deserve this . . . 'I want it to end, God . . . Please help me, Lord . . . '  
  
Amon's eyes were focused once again on the slight witch in the room. He wished fervently, 'Whoever may be listening, please, help her! She's in too much pain . . .' Rising, he walked to her side, but her head remained in her hands. Not entirely aware of what he was doing, his legs folded and he leaned toward her.  
  
Her head lifted when she felt his weight by her side. Her eyes flew open at the sight of his proximity, and a little gasp escaped her lips -- the very lips that Amon's eyes seemed to be focused on. He was moving closer and closer, and her heart began to pound louder and louder . . . The blood was roaring in her ears . . .  
  
His forehead pressed against hers, and his eyes flicked up to gaze into her face. He reached up and gently smoothed her tears away. Her eyes closed at the slow, soothing touch, brows contracting as though it were painful. He felt his heart contract at the pained look on her face. His hand trailed down to her jaw line, brushing it softly. He hoped he could brush that look from her face and replace it . . .  
  
Robin's face relaxed, and her eyes opened. She felt a surge if something at the unwittingly worried look in his beautiful green eyes, wanting to make sure he wouldn't worry. She leaned her head into his touch, eyes on him to gauge his reaction.  
  
Placing his right hand behind her neck, he pulled her closer and brushed his lips lightly against hers.  
  
Robin stiffened, stunned, but the sensation was gone in a moment. She regretted losing it, hanging her head.  
  
Amon noted the dejection with which she held herself after he pulled back, but she had stiffened. Then he smiled. He dipped his head again, pressing his lips firmly against hers, caressing them gently. Slowly, as though she were afraid, she responded, growing bolder as she moved her mouth against his and felt him soften against her. She had wanted this for so long, but she hadn't realized . . . It was so strange, and a bit frightening, to be suddenly kissing the man whom she had regarded as a protector. But then, something clicked. 'I've always cared for him, as more than a guardian . . .'  
  
After long, silent -- albeit warm -- moments, he pulled back to regard her. Her eyes were hazy, and her face was flushed, but she gazed at his mouth, then into his eyes, with more emotion than he'd ever seen her emit. 'She used to be so cold . . . Did I help her feel?'  
  
'He's got the strangest look in his eyes . . .' She was basking in his burning stare, but she felt a bit uneasy. 'How is this right? Can we make it . . . ? Can I be brave enough?' Robin's gaze held his for mere moments before she collapsed into his embrace. Her arms threaded around his neck and she relaxed as she felt his arms encircle her waist. His lips brushed her cheek softly.  
  
Morning came, all too soon for the reluctant duo, but they prepared their departure all the same, packing what little they had. Their minds were both preoccupied with one thing: i'We may never come back here again.' Nagira gave Amon the information about escape routes, lodging and such, but his tiger-like face was anything but businesslike. He clasped Amon's shoulder, and smiled bitterly when his half-brother returned the gesture. Robin, in Amon's black car, noted with sadness the new bond that the two men shared and felt a little guilt at the thought that she was partly to blame for the straining of said bond. Turning, Amon walked to the car and climbed in, shutting the door as softly as he could. Starting the car, he pushed the acceleration pedal down, and they started off to the airport. Robin noticed that he was white-knuckling the steering wheel -- just another of those little things that let her know about him. As though sensing her eyes on him, Amon reached over, keeping his eyes ahead, and covered her hand with his own. She smiled forlornly, gripping his hand tightly.'  
  
After a few minutes, they drove into the airport parking lot. Robin suddenly shot her gaze out the window -- she'd had a twinge in her mind. Something was wrong. Amon's door clicking open caught her attention, and she saw his black coat swinging out. Her gaze was wary as she followed suit, climbing out of the car and slamming her door. Glancing at Robin as she hurried around the car, Amon murmured coldly, "Are you ready?" Despite his apathetic tone, he clasped her hand as they crossed the grounds to the terminal.  
  
Once again, something bit at the back of her mind. Something was going to happen -- she could feel the tension. Glancing surreptitiously around, she noticed two men, wearing black yet overly casual, who just happened to be staring directly at her. One of the men nonchalantly peeked around, reaching into his pocket. Noting this, Robin narrowed her eyes and shifted so that her hand rested on her spectacles. The other man stared at her intensely and pointed, fingers twitching. Her mind snapped -- 'They're Hunters!' She cried, "Amon!" Hurling herself at him, she knocked him over as bullets whizzed over their heads. They dashed behind a corner, Amon readying his gun and Robin reaching for her power. As she tried to hurl it at them, it rebounded and she gasped. "Orbo!" She looked at Amon. "They have the orbo!" Bullets ricocheted off the marble near their heads. "Damn!" Amon hissed.  
  
Robin's heart did phenomenal acrobatics as she felt a pair of strong hands lift her by the waist from behind. The gasp that escaped her lips was strangled, and she thrashed as her efforts to use her Craft were rebounded. Amon heard the gasp and turned, brows slamming together as he leveled the gun at her assailant. Robin's heart froze as she felt cold metal pressed against her skull. She could hear the smirk in the man's voice as he warned, "I really wouldn't do anything stupid." Robin lay perfectly still in the unwelcome and offensive grasp.  
  
Amon's eyes flashed as he slowly lowered his gun. Clenching his teeth, he ground out, "Don't hurt her." Robin felt tears prickle as she saw his well-hidden but altogether desperate expression. She knew him too well.  
  
Another black-clad man came to stand beside Robin's captor. Amon felt a presence behind him and whirled, coming face to face with Karasuma. She held a gun aloft, pointed at Robin. His eyes blazed in shock and anger.  
  
"Shoot the witch! Karasuma!" The scream echoed in the suddenly silent halls of the airport terminal.  
  
She glanced at the man, to her side, then focused her eyes on Amon. He tried to identify the look -- triumph? That didn't make sense . . . "I'm sorry." She stared back in Robin's direction and pulled the trigger. Immediate pandemonium ensued. Screams and shouts rang about the hall as the reverberations of the gunshot died.  
  
Robin dropped to her knees, shaking, eyes open in shock. Beside her fell the man who had so unceremoniously seized, blood spattering everywhere as he croaked, "Karasuma -- y-you bet-trayed . . . us . . ."  
  
Shots rang into the crazy air. Amon dashed over to Robin, snatching her wrist and pulling. She surged to her feet, snapping out of her shock and slipping behind the counter Amon pointed her to. Everywhere, everywhere, Hunters shot and ran and ducked, all against Amon and Karasuma, who were filling the Hunters with lead as often as they dared to pull off a shot.  
  
Suddenly, Robin heard an insane voice scream out, "Every witch must be Hunted!" She whipped around, frantic, but couldn't use her Craft soon enough to avoid the clip on the shoulder. The man's eyes were crazy, wild, and suddenly still as a distinct shot ripped through his back. The tall man fell, slowly, revealing Sakaki standing behind him, smoking gun in hand. She shot him a grateful glance, clasping her arm to herself. Turning, Robin strode to Amon and Karasuma. Sakaki followed, pulling off another few rounds into some men who approached. Amon's eyes darkened with fury and worry and he shouted, "Hide! Dammit, Robin, do not martyr yourself!"  
  
Robin stared at him quietly saying, "It all ends now, here." At her words, though her eyes were focused on him, her Craft surrounded the Hunters who stood nearest. The others' eyes bulged, whites showing all around, and they began shooting hysterically. Her shields rose, protecting them.  
  
Amon stared at her, awed, lowering his gun for the /ith time that day, and the other two followed suit. Robin, eyes fiery, stalked closer to the men, and her fire surrounded them instantly, growing heavier with each step she took. Her eyes cleared, and she murmured, "Fallen Angels", before burning the very life out of them. The young witch stood still, watching the embers of her destruction, then she closed her eyes, murmuring, "God have mercy upon them." The only sounds to be heard were the dying screams. Amon walked slowly, cautiously, up behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She stared at the flames, flickers in her eyes.  
  
Karasuma watched them both and sighed, saying, "You had better go and catch your flight before more of those goons show up from headquarters."  
  
Amon nodded, removing his hands gently from Robin's shoulders. Said girl sighed, peeking up at her. "Thank you."  
  
Karasuma smiled sadly and Sakaki simply replied, "Just catch your flight and do it fast." When she turned her eyes to him, he smiled shakily. "Go on, be safe." She nodded thanks.  
  
Amon seized his companion's hand and started walking. "Let's go." Robin nodded, hurrying to keep up with him. Karasuma and Sakaki smiled behind their hands to see the young, fair girl's hand in the dark, imposing man's -- he seemed so protective of her now, all of a sudden!  
  
Both of the fugitives startled as gunfire busted out again. Amon threw his counterpart behind him and pulled out his gun, backing her slowly towards safety. Slugs careered past their faces as they snuck towards their flight.  
  
Karasuma glanced back at them feverishly. "Get going! Go catch your flight! We'll cover your backs! Go!" Her yells did not fall on deaf ears -- Amon whirled and hurled Robin over his shoulder, muttering to her, "I'm sorry, but I can move faster this way." Sakaki and Karasuma fired rapidly, holding the Hunters and their temps at bay.  
  
Robin writhed in his grasp, trying desperately to escape and help her other friends. His hands tightened on her hips. "Stop that! They can handle themselves." His voice cut through her struggles and she fell limp, on the verge of tears. "Let me go, please, Amon!" He shook his head and continued to carry her towards the gate. She stared back at them desolately, crying, "Blessed Virgin Mary, protect them!" Amon felt his heart cinch at her earnest words.  
  
Behind them in the terminal the other two former Hunters were still loosing bullets into the soon-to-be corpses of enemy Hunters. "Do you think they're aboard yet?" Sakaki called through clenched teeth to his partner.  
  
"I don't know -- keep firing!" Her voice was showing obvious strain.  
  
Amon pounded through masses of curious people who stared nervously at the would-be delusional kidnapper. The gate was crowded, but their tickets were prime and they boarded swiftly. Finding their seats, the two renegades sat and tried to calm their nerves, breathing hard. They felt a lurch and Robin looked through the window of the now-moving plane. She whispered brokenly, "Dear God, please, protect Amon and I through the coming dangers."  
  
Amon, catching what she said, smiled faintly, though his heart was still throbbing erratically. Deliberately looking the other direction, he took her hand, enfolding it in his own. She twisted, surprised, gawking at him until he finally turned in her direction. "What?" he asked, a smile in his eyes, but not on his lips. His gut plummeted when she sniffled.  
  
"Thank you, Amon, for saving me." He shivered. Her words sounded oddly prophetic.  
  
Moments later, he felt her head hit his shoulder, and he shifted immediately so that the sleeping girl wouldn't slide off. She ended up curled against him, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. As he drifted to the itinerant psyche's shore, his thoughts fled to one subject: 'Robin, I shall die before you -- my life for yours.'  
  
The plane soared noisily over the Pacific Ocean, on toward Asia, then Europe -- to the beautiful Italia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Returning Home

The plane soared over the Pacific Ocean, on toward Asia, then Europe--to the beautiful Italia.  
  
Robin's eyes flickered open at the plane's descent built the pressure in her ears. She stretched her arms above her, catlike, and gave a jaw- and ear-cracking yawn.  
  
Amon gazed at her, eyes cold but mind voicing thoughts of compassion and protectiveness. The plane jolted to a stop, taxiing to the gate. Before they disembarked, one thought stood out foremost in Amon's head: 'We're fugitives, the both of us, and if Robin uses her Craft we'll be found. I'm our sole defense.' That would have to do.  
  
Amon watched Robin's profile as her eyes strayed to the airport beyond. Quickly shaking his head to rid himself of unwarranted thoughts, he grabbed her hand and tugged her up, clutching their luggage to him. Out into the waiting area they walked, his easy strides forcing her struggling ones. As soon as they were beyond security he dropped her hand as though it had bitten him.  
  
Robin glanced up at him, marveling at the sharp planes of his face. "Is something the matter?" Her mouth curved in the slightest of smiles and her voice carried tones of melancholy strain.  
  
Amon's eyes never wavered from his constant scrutiny of their surroundings, but he paused in his steps to murmur, for her ears alone, "Do you trust me?" Her eyes sharpened. She heard herself reply, "Of course I trust you," and she gripped his sleeve, turning him to her. Her heart sank when she saw the dew in his eyes. Robin clasped his hand, murmuring intently, "I trust you with my life. Can't you tell?"  
  
Robin bowed her head over his hand, holding it to her mouth, and curled closer to him as his free arm snaked around her waist. Amon enfolded her to him, never feeling like he could sanely let go of her. Staring down at her, he blinked, and winced when he saw droplets appear on top of her ginger head. He buried his face in her hair, letting her shake in his grasp as she laced their fingers together.  
  
Amon pulled back a bit, clutching her hand as his eyes scanned above her head. "We should get going. Naira said he'd have a car waiting for us in the garage." He released her hand, a tad reluctantly, she thought, and strode towards the stairs that led to their transportation.  
  
Robin stood, sadly staring after him, then shook her head and rushed to catch up. Still staring at him, watching his slight weave as he walked and the sway of his shoulders, she thought, 'He's changed so much. Did I cause that? Was that my doing?' So lost in her thoughts was she that she slammed right into him when he came to an abrupt halt. She faltered for a moment, losing and regaining her balance.  
  
There were shadows in the tall building, and they unnerved Robin. There were whispers and hints at danger and illusion, but there was no solidity to her doubts. She paused a moment, staring at a particularly active shade, and felt a trace of fear lance through her lungs. The only footsteps she heard for sure were hers and those of her partner's, but echoes of something unsure gave her an eerie feeling, as though someone was staring at the back of her head. She shivered discreetly but violently. Her hair danced before her eyes, outlining a wraith cloaked in dark.  
  
The dark man behind her popped the trunk open and stowed their bags inside. Closing it, he walked to the driver's side, heels resonating in the emptiness. As he clicked the door handle, he glanced at Robin, who stood motionless, her head cocked and eyes unreadable. In a low voice, he murmured, "What do you see?"  
  
Her head snapped to the side, eyes piercing through him momentarily before losing the fire and once again adopting a neutral expression. "Nothing, Amon. I . . . see . . . nothing." Her shoes clicked on the concrete. Her hand touched the passenger door handle and pulled.  
  
Amon could tell that her thoughts were burdened by fear and suspicion, and not without reason, but he felt that she would tell him if she knew some foul game was afoot. He dropped into the car and stretched his legs, making legroom where there was previously none.  
  
Robin's hand was still on the jamb-lever. Her hand prickled, and her eyes ignited as she felt a brush of wind on the back of her neck. Turning, she saw bloody eyes. Red eyes. Bloodshot eyes. Following them, she was turned back to the car, and around again, and again. Suddenly, her head was knocked forward as one of the apparitions bludgeoned the back of her head. She heard a shout as her forehead slammed against the roof of the car, and she slid down, slowly, until she lay on the ground.  
  
Amon watched bemusedly worried, as she spun round one, two times, outside the car. Then he heard the scrape of feet and surged out of the car, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. He lunged at the thing, then, breaking its neck, turned sharply, crying out, as he heard a dull crunch. His eyes landed on a half-conscious Robin, who slithered down the side of the auto to reveal another of the attackers. This one glared malevolently at him, launching itself across the machine and brandishing a metal bat. Amon glared in rage ad shoved the instrument aside, planting his fist firmly in the thing's nose and ignoring the blood that spurted over his wrist. That done, he rushed to his fallen partner and stared in shock, dropping to his knees.  
  
Robin's pale auburn hair was darkened by the blood that poured out of the wound on the back of her head. Pressing his lips firmly together, he picked her up at an agonizingly slow pace, being careful to cradle her head and not jolt it. He moved carefully to the car, still on his knees.  
  
Her eyes quivered open, and he found himself staring into green. He froze. The look on her face was one of utter pain and utter trust. He felt a burden drop onto his shoulders. She believed that he could protect her with all her being -- but what if he couldn't? The green disappeared behind skin, and Amon was released to slip her into the car.  
  
Shutting the door as quietly as he could, he stood again, turning to face the remaining assailant.  
  
This one's robes whispered smugly and condescendingly as the thing stalked around in an arc, surveying the tall, strong fighter that had so easily disposed of two of his men. This creature, a thing of the night and of sinew and steel, was superior to those two. They were weak, compared to him, and to fight this fight, his caliber was standard.  
  
Amon circled, tracing his opponent's steps in symmetry. The way the other moved was steady; the man trusted his feet to take him where he needed to be. He would not falter. Amon felt his veins expand as adrenaline swarmed through them and had to constrain his movements; he wanted to move, to attack! But he felt the other's eyes on his form, and cut his gaze through the gloom. His lungs jumped erratically -- there was no one there!  
  
A low chuckle echoed across the cavern. Amon whirled, eyes downcast to catch dislodged stones, and clenched his palms. His gun was in his pocket. He reached and spun, pistol reflecting the damp light into empty air. Amon reeled again, positioning his firearm, and again, growing anxious as he saw no one. The faintest brush of wind on his hand and he was turning again. Beads of sweat flew off his brow and into the atmosphere. His eyes were strained. He felt them bulging slightly, as though by popping out they could see more, might be able to catch a glimpse of the intruder. His hands shook, and his knees were weak. He knew that if he kept up this constant movement he would collapse.  
  
He stood. Still and silent, his shoulders relaxed and breathing forcedly even, his spine straightened and his eyes fell closed. His senses were acutely tuned to now. His ears caught the quiver of footsteps. His eyes, now open, noted the faint hem of a cloak. His nose smelt the rancid edge of sweat and blood. He could defeat this. He had to -- for Robin.  
  
All or nothing. Amon twisted, his hidden blade blazing out of its sheath and slashing through cloth. The creature gasped, the only acknowledgment of his failure, before Amon's gun was level with his eyes. Between the brows, sweat and blood grouped under a mask. The masquerade was over. Amon jerked the black mask off, revealing a relatively young face. This was an emotionless child, and it was all Amon could do to keep from placing the gun between his brows and pulling the trigger. However, he merely hauled back and smashed the butt of his knife into the boy's skull. He dropped, eyes rolling back and head hitting the asphalt with a sickening thud.  
  
Robin laid her head against the blood-slicked seat, brows knotted together as the car bounced its way toward their destination. Amon stared through the windshield, handing her a cloth that appeared in his hand. "Here, use this. It'll serve as a tourniquet until we can get medical assistance." His heart lurched when he glanced over and saw the sore smile on her lips. He knew her head must hurt like Hell itself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robin. We'll get it looked at when we reach the convent." Her head bobbed slightly, and her eyes drifted shut. Amon panicked. "No, Robin, wake up!"   
  
Robin snapped her gaze to him. His voice had sounded . . . strange. Worried? He relaxed visibly when he saw the green. "Don't sleep, please. Try to stay awake."  
  
Robin complied -- or tried to. Her eyelids felt like they were weighted with lead. Her lashes drooped, lower and lower, then her psyche woke her up again. 'Oh, no, wait, that was Amon's voice. . . . No wonder it sounded so masculine . . .'  
  
She opened her eyes under protest as the car slowed and stopped. Glaring out her window, she murmured, "The convent." Her heart throbbed in fear. Who would she find here?  
  
Robin dropped her head back into her hands, massaging her temples as Amon walked around to her side. Her door opened, and Amon held his hands out to her. "Take my hands."  
  
She nodded slowly, closing her eyes. She shifted her feet to the side, out of the car, and quickly grasped his hands with hers. His fingers closed, steadying her, as she paused and let her head clear. She leaned forward and stood, rising bit by bit.  
  
Amon placed a hand behind her back, urging her forward at a snail's pace. They walked up the long driveway. Robin stopped short when they reached the steps; thought they were short, they involved more movement than she believed she could give.  
  
Amon pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulders and other hand in hers. He silently willed her to take a step, and he leaned forward slightly. She stepped. And stopped. Her eyes flashed open and up to his. They begged him, pleading and in pain. He nodded.  
  
Swiftly, he swung her up into his arms, stopping cold when she gasped. Robin buried her head in his shoulder, threading her fingers tightly into his jacket. She breathed deep, then nodded, and he proceeded to glide his way up the long, flat steps.  
  
As they reached them, the tall, ornate wooden doors swung open inward. A priest stood in the entrance, hands arrayed and hair askew. He straightened quickly, staring at the couple with gleaming eyes. In an awed voice, he murmured, "Pettirisso Sena?" Robin lifted her head up sharply, wincing at the sudden action. She looked the priest over and finally replied, "Si . . ."  
  
The old man smiled, features breaking into sunshine. His eyes were alight with tears and his voice was choked as he clasped his hands in front of him and declared in a heavy accent, "Mi chiamo, it is so good to finally see you again, well and alive."  
  
Amon, inpatient to get her looked at, cut in, asserting that, "She's been hurt. We need your medical assistance." He shifted on his feet while awaiting the man's instantaneous answer.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Sister Hope," he turned, gesturing a woman in a habit forward, "will show you to your room, and will also get you a first aid kit." He nodded at the woman, and she bowed in return.  
  
Sister Hope gestured for Amon to follow her, and she walked quickly but sedately to a door up a flight of stairs and down the hall. Opening the door, she stepped back to allow him to edge in sideways. As he laid Robin down gently on the bed, the Sister placed a medical kit on the night stand. He murmured, "Thank you, Sister." Her reply was soft: "Il vostro benvenuto." She bowed and turned, walking out and closing the door.  
  
Amon settled carefully on the bed beside his young partner, leaning forward to assess the wound as she sat up. His fingers grazed over the gash, making her wince. He murmured something apologetic and opened the medical supplies. Tending her was by far one of the most distracting things he'd ever done.  
  
It took a full ten minutes for him to finish, and when he did she leaned forward against him. Her forehead rested lightly against his chest, and she slid with him as he lay back on the bed. Her fingers danced over his jaw as she murmured, "I'm sorry, Amon."  
  
His hand paused. As he watched her, her eyes moved under their lids, and he continued stroking her hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, falling into an exhausted slumber.  
  
Sorry Guys for no updating in a while! These few weeks have been HELL! I have at least a week left of school and I'm per paring for finals! I promise that when summer arrives there will be more updates! I'm gonna update maybe by the end of next week. This month so far as been hell, The 3rd was the 5 month anniversary of my best friend's death (she was killed a car crash), and yeah it's been hard these past few months! To all my reviewers, Thanks and I love ya! To Katie, thanks again and I also love ya! 


	5. The New Comer

Robin had gone down to the sanctuary of the old convent to pray. It seemed to be the only constant

way that she managed to keep her mind sane. As she knelt in the pew, hands clasped before her and lips

murmuring a godly speech, Amon watched from the shadows. He stood at the back of the sanctum, near

the door and behind a pillar. The church was quiet, dark but for the few lit candles placed strategically

around the great hall, and very calm. To some it might have seemed stifling, but Amon felt safe, since

Robin was at ease.

As her lips ceased their movement, the ginger-haired walking contradiction rose and strode out of the

pew and into the aisle. As she made her way toward him, he began to walk, meeting her halfway. "Are

you finished?" At her nod he turned and led the way out of the grand vestibule.

As Amon reached his arm out to open the doors, they swung inward, forcing him to jump back. A

young girl stood in the entrance, her head bowed as she stared at a paper in her hand. Looking up, she

caught sight of them and murmured haltingly, "M-mi scusi?" It was half-question, half-statement. Noting

Robin's attention, she stared at the paper again, brows furrowed, and said, "I am looking for Padre

Barrow." Glancing up again, her eyes denoted anxiety.

Amon shot Robin a look that clearly stated, 'You deal with this.' The witch smiled and nodded as he

walked away, past the girl and out into the courtyard. Robin replied to the girl, "Down the hall," she

pointed, "and to the right there will be an office; he should be in there." The girl nodded her thanks,

accompanying it with a soft, "Grazie," before turning and hurrying in the direction she was turned.

Robin looked after the girl for a moment, concerned that she would get lost, then, satisfied, walked

down the grand steps and into the courtyard where Amon awaited her. The wind danced in front of her

eyes in the form of her hair, and she brushed it away. She smiled at the dark man upon reaching him.

Amon stared down at her, eyes softening. "Are you ready to leave?" When she nodded he turned

and clasped her hand, pulling her along with him. They walked slowly out of the sanctuary area, not

particularly hurried by anything.

Night came quickly for the two fugitives. They had spent most of the day in each other's company,

Amon playing the role of bodyguard and Robin simply enjoying the sights of her old home. As they

walked back to their room, hands firmly to themselves --an act instigated by Amon himself -- a shout

broke the still. "Pettirosso Sena!"

Robin turned to see the young girl from the sanctuary running to catch up.

"Signorina!" Robin's eyes held a polite question.

The girl stopped, bending double and gasping for breath, until her lungs bellowed normally.

Straightening, she smiled. "I am Marie. I have come from America to train to be a Sister here in Italy." She

glanced warily at Amon. "The Padre told me to ask you . . . would you consider giving me a tour of the

convent tomorrow?"

"Of course. I would love to." Robin felt Amon stiffen beside her, and she nudged him.

Marie's eyes widened and brightened and her mouth flashed into a smile. She ran off, calling, "Thank

you, Signora!"

Amon sputtered as Robin's eyes danced. She would correct the girl on the morrow. . . . Did it really

look as though they were married?

The two resumed their trek to their chambers. Once inside, Amon slipped off his coat and hung it

over a chair. Sitting on the bed, he looked at Robin as she unshod her feet. "That girl is strange."

Robin chuckled. "You're just nervous because you don't like to meet new people." Although his

eyes narrowed, she knew it was true. That, and the fact that they were on the run and needed to be

careful whom they trusted. "But, in all honesty, she is a bit forward."

Robin stretched leisurely, reveling in the relaxation of stiff muscles, completely unaware of Amon's

scrutiny of her. She bent, cracking her spine, then murmured between yawns, "I'm going to get ready for

bed. You should do the same -- you're worn out." As he gave her a darkling look and opened his mouth,

she held up a finger, forestalling his protest. "You are and I am. Deal with it." She smiled, then, softening

her words.

He grumbled, but subsided, and waited until Robin was in the small bathroom before changing into

loose sweats and puling off his tee. He slipped under the covers and turned out his light, drowsily

thinking, 'Okay, so she was right. Hn.' He sank into unconsciousness .

In the modest safety of the bathroom, Robin changed into black silk pajamas. They clung to her skin,

molding. As she gathered up her clothes and stepped out of the small room, she flicked off her lights. She

folded her clothes and put them into a bag. Tugging back to covers, she crawled in, shifting slowly and

gently, trying not to wake her companion.

The moonlight filtered through the archaic window. She stared at Amon's sleeping figure. He was

drenched in the silvery light, eyebrows and cheekbones highlighted against the shadows of his eyes. His

lashes cast long shadows onto his cheeks, dark hair tumbling around his carven face, and inky black

contrasting with the white of his skin. Wondering, thoughts drunk with moon and night, she brushed his

hair back from the side of his face, caressing the skin there. He shifted, and she pulled back sharply, but

when she did so his brows contracted. Hesitantly, her hand found its way back to his face, her thumb

smoothing over his jaw and the longer-than-usual stubble there.

She leaned forward, barely conscious of what she was doing, and buried her nose in his hair. He

smelt of spices and soap, and his own smell, a scent mixed of his sweat and blood and skin. She drew

back, eyes glittering and brows tightened, and she stared down at him. She cupped his face in her hands,

leaning her forehead against his. Her eyes drank him in, for she knew that, despite the seemingly lulled

atmosphere, it was merely the calm before the storm. It had been too long for her comfort, too long since

something had happened, some disturbance had rattled her sense of security. The longer the calm, the

harder the storm, and the more damage in the end. One or both of them might die. It was the blatant,

barren truth, and every night her subconscious reminded her of this in dreams.

Robin drew in a shuddering breath. She bent forward and pressed her lips to his temple, wavering

between pulling away and clutching him to her, but she pulled back and opened her mouth. She

whispered, "Amon . . ." Only the still night air received her words. She wanted to say more, to say what

she really meant, what she really felt, but she hesitated one second too long.

Closing her eyes, she pulled back, giving him one last, long stare before turning over and letting her

tears fall. She cried, until she finally fell asleep.

Unknown to her, Amon had awakened when Robin climbed into the bed. He had remained as though

asleep to encourage her to follow suit, but his eyes had almost been shocked open when he felt her lean

over him. She had run her hands over his cheek, his jawline, and had kissed his forehead. She had hidden

her nose in his hair, drawing in deep breaths as though her life depended on being able to remember what

he smelled like.

When she whispered his name, he had wanted desperately to comfort her and erase the pain he had

heard in her voice, but he was scared. He didn't know how to comfort an entity as important as Robin.

She meant so much to so many people, so much to him, and he was just . . . an ex-Hunter. He was a

nobody. He didn't know why she had whispered his name with so much urgency and passion and

wistfulness, but he was frightened to find out why. As he heard her turn over, he opened his eyes and

was shocked to find her shoulders shaking. He heard her sniffles and catching sobs, though all were

muffled.

Again, he recalled how she had spoken his name. It was the same way she had spoken her prayers

that afternoon. For her, his name was a plea to God and a plea to him. He waited, patiently and yet

impatiently, for her breathing to even out, then he slid up behind her and pulled her back into his arms.

He prayed that she wouldn't wake, and she didn't -- but she did roll over and press her tearstained face

right into his bare chest. His eyes widened fractionally and he felt as though he was going to implode

with the proximity of a certain beautiful young witch -- but he restrained his natural 'run away!' instinct

and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders, letting his eyes drowsily close.

Sunlight shone in through the antiquated window and straight into Amon's eyes. He felt warmth on

his eyelids and lifted them, then groaned audibly and slammed them closed again. His brows contracted

-- the light still bothered him. He buried his face in the nearest substance, which happened to be right

under his nose. The creature in his arms shifted as his face invaded her hair.

Robin opened her eyes, too, and found herself staring at a very chiseled expanse of pale chest. She

nearly jerked her head back, but felt that she was supporting someone's weight, so she opted to tilt her

head back and see who it was. Her own green eyes stared into cobalt-gray ones, and long, dark lashes

brushed her brows. She felt her eyes widen as a realization hit her. Amon was holding her. They were in a

bed. And . . . he was shirtless. Amon was holding her, shirtless, in bed. Had she died and gone to

Heaven?

When she noticed that he was watching her stare at him, she blushed a lovely crimson and ducked

her head, twisting out of his arms. Her heart was beating quadruple its normal time, and her face was

burning. What a start to the day.

Amon's lips twitched, but he refrained from smiling. It would make him look like a wee schoolgirl,

simply because, against his will, he just knew that he was faintly flushed. It was wonderful to wake

up, holding Robin in his arms --

He did not just think that.

. . . Okay, yes he did. But it didn't mean anything. At all.

Shaking his head, he flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching, wishing Robin

were watching as he did her last night, but knowing that she was fifteen and far too young and innocent

to be doing that. He grabbed the shirt he had tossed on the chair, pulling it on and further mussing his

hair. He turned as heard the bathroom door slowly open and a certain witch step out, in full Victorian

dress. Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks were slightly red. "I-I think I'll just go and find Maria . . ."

He nodded as her eyes flicked up to his face. She turned and rushed out the door, only pausing to

snag her coat. Amon almost allowed himself to smile -- almost. But not quite. Then he followed his charge

out the door and into the garden.

In between the sculpted hedges and tall sunflowers, Maria was welcoming Robin to her work. "Here,

Miss Robin, take these. I wanted to put them in the main hall of the convent." The girl beamed brightly,

eyebrows raised in hopes of an approval.

Robin nodded, bestowing a benefactorial smile upon the child, and murmured, "I think this will be

just enough. There is a vase in the kitchen, just big enough to hold them. It was a good idea."

Maria nodded eagerly. "Thank you, Miss. I'll just go put them in the hall. And . . . Um . . . Well, I

already got a tour from the Padre, because you were so long in getting up."

Robin flushed at the comment, but continued to smile and said, "Good. I am glad you did not wait for

me. I would have felt awkward, being waited upon."

Robin handed the flowers to Maria, who murmured a thanks, and replied, "Il vostro benuvento. You'll

be at home here in no time."

Maria smiled, a little twinkle of something in her eye. "Thank you; now go talk to your friend." She

pointed behind the witch, where the tall Hunter stood. Robin jumped, surprised, and blushed when she

saw who the girl meant. She didn't notice Maria stalk off.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Robin." His voice was gentle, but inquiring. When her eyes eventually met his, he murmured, "What

was that, last night? Why . . . ?" He was at a loss for words, but he needed to know. "Why . . . why were

you so afraid?"

Robin ducked her head. "I-I don't . . . It was just . . ." She looked up at him, fear evident on her face.

"It could happen at any time." He opened his mouth, but she kept talking, oblivious. "It's been too long

since something bad happened -- since the Hunters attacked, or Solomon did something to scare us. I-I

don't like this, this calm before the storm. It's deceptive, and I'm scared. It's been so long -- I just know

that . . . one of us might not make it out alive."

Amon placed his fingers under her chin. "I won't give up quite that easily. You of all people should

know that." Then his lips quirked. "And you're the most resilient woman I've ever met." Her eyes

flooded, overflowed, and he brushed the tears from her cheeks. She smiled, almost, and they turned and

trudged out to the convent sanctuary, an unspoken agreement hanging in the air.

The halls were quiet. No one walked there. It seemed as though the entire convent were deserted.

Robin shivered as the shadows from outside played on the thick stone walls. Her shoes shiffed on

the smooth floor, while Amon's clicked, ominously low and tense. The giant wooden doors to the

sanctuary stood open, and as they reached the entrance they stopped, staring, for Maria stood at the

front, in the center, at the altar.

Her head was held high, but what they couldn't see was that her eyes were closed. Her voice, low

and melodious, and oddly familiar with the words she spoke, resonated throughout the vestibule. "In

nome del padre e del figlio r del fantasma Santa. Amen." She rose, steady, and walked over to the statue

of the Holy Infant, Jesus. Kneeling, she began to speak again. "L'OH il mio, credo, adore, mi fido di ed

amo il thee. Ele mosino il perdono tutti i coloro che, non adore, non mi figlio e non amo del thee." She lit

the candle that stood before the Babe, smiling, and crossed herself. Then she stood. Her head curved

around to stare at the two mysterious people in the back.

At Robin's soft 'Ciao!' she nodded, walking towards them and calling, "I was saying my prayers

before bed." The girl turned again, bowing to the altar and Infant, then said, "Buona notte," and walked

past them and out of the sanctum.

Robin looked over her shoulder at the retreating form, shivering. "That girl . . ."

Amon looked at her. "What?"

"She's . . . odd. As she passed me I felt as though she was . . . speaking to me, or something like

that." At his impassive look, she sighed. "I felt as though she knew something vital to us that we didn't

know." Then she looked at him, as though to say, 'Is that better?'

He stared at her. Moments passed, then he murmured, "Many people know crucial things that we do

not." His eyes darkened momentarily, but then he turned and asked, "Are you going to say your

prayers?"

Robin, confused, could only nod, and walked to the altar. She unconsciously hunched her shoulders,

for she knew that Amon would be watching her. She knelt, prayed quickly and handsomely, then rose

and strode back to him. She could not meet his eyes.

As Amon closed the doors behind them, Maria slipped out of the shadows and followed. The

darkened stone hallways provided plenty of cover.

Robin strode quickly down the corridors, not pausing, though she could hear Amon's uncomfortably

rushed gait behind her. She knew that she might fall if she kept the pace, but her skirts couldn't sway her

from her current course. She was suddenly afraid. For some reason, Amon's words had struck her as odd,

coming right after Maria's departure. She felt as though she was the one caught in the middle, and even

Amon wouldn't help her out.

As she rounded the corner, Amon shouted for her to wait. She halted, breathing hard, and placed a

hand on her heart and one on the wall beside her. She felt him come up behind her, and she immediately

straightened, carefully keeping her face void of emotion. When she turned to look at him, his brows

hailed as thunderstorms from the south, and his eyes were concerned.

"What is wrong, Robin? Why are you so afraid?" The meaning of the words struck home in Robin,

and she felt her carefully created masque crumple as tears flooded her eyes and she stood with her head

in her hands. She felt awful -- she was very afraid, he had been right, and now she was pushing her only

friend away. Every time she reconciled with one fault of hers, another would make its presence known,

and the tears kept falling. She couldn't seem to fell anything material -- merely what was inside.

When she opened her reddened eyes she found herself staring at a coarsely-woven coat, and felt

something firm beneath her head. Then, as she came back to reality, she felt something -- or someone --

stroking her back, and felt someone's breath whisper past her ear as that someone whispered

reassurances to her. She moved her head up, glancing to the side to see pale, pale skin and dark, dusky

hair. Amon. Amon was holding her for the second time that day. And she was crying. What was

wrong with her? . . . And why, in the name of God, was she berating herself for that?

Whilst she was lost in her thoughts, a cobalt eye had surreptitiously glanced at her and noted her

faraway look, and, judging by the day's events, the owner of said eye decided that it was time that they

went to bed. Amon heard Robin squeak as he swung her up into his arms, then she buried her face in his

shoulder, the faraway look still in place. When he felt that warm head nudge its way into the crook of his

shoulder, he immediately clutched her to him, spooning her tightly into his arms and walking faster until

he reached the oh-so-familiar door. He murmured to her, waking her apologetically, then gently swung

her down and, one arm still around her, opened the door. Robin's face was still buried in his shoulder.

Maria, around a dark corner, smiled heatedly as she saw the ex-Hunter and his witch girlfriend stop at

their door. She remembered Robin's words about her before: 'I felt as though she knew something vital to

us that we didn't know.' Maria's smile intensified. "Yes, little witch, prepare yourself as best you can.

Not even your tall, dark and handsome can save you now." She chuckled. "Something will happen. The

calm is just about over."

Robin lifted her head as Amon silenced his movements and stiffened. "What is it?" she murmured

sleepily. His eyes were focused at the edge of his vision, expecting to see someone behind him. It was

still too quiet.

Amon waited a moment in silence, before Robin murmured his name in confusion again. He sighed,

shaking his head, and pushed the door open. He opened his arm, letting Robin move out -- but she

stayed where she was.

He looked down at her and snorted. She was asleep. On her feet. He shook her patiently, watching as

her eyes opened. The green was hazy, sleepy, and she looked up at him with a confused expression. He

nodded her forward, and almost smiled as she practically sleepwalked to the bed. She didn't bother to

change, merely climbed in and pulled the covers up as Amon shut the door.

He pulled his coat off, then his tee, and sat next to her. She opened her eyes again, and looked a

question at him. He said, "What happened last night?"

She visibly flinched, whispering hoarsely, "We already talked about it."

His features hardened, and she knew that she would have to explain it fully. She sighed, sitting up

and rubbing her eyes. "Last night -- last night I was scared. I felt that . . . Well, things have been too

calm. It's been too long since something happened. My head told me that no matter how many friends we

think we have, they can always be bought." The sadness in her face was heartbreaking. She was so

young -- fifteen. "My heart told me that I could trust you, that you are the one person who wouldn't be

bribed. You've proven that multiple times, within the past few days alone. I just . . . I just felt so alone."

His face was impassive, though his heart ached for her. "Most of my family is all dead, either killed by

science or man, and those who remain are distant and cold." Father Juliano. "The few friends I have,

barring you, are far away, and they are in constant danger of being found out." Karasuma, Doujima,

Michael and Sakaki. "Those whom I think are my friends may not be, simply because I don't know them

well enough." Maria and the Padre. "I have only you, Amon. That's why . . . that's why last night I held

you." Her eyes were fixed on the coverlet in her hands, twisted and wrung.

Amon knew that he should do something, anything, but the only thing he could think of was to pull

her into a hug. So he did. He grasped her wrists and tugged her forward, wrapping his arms around her

lithe form, and sank back against the headboard, burying his nose in her hair, since she had done the

same. He lifted his body off the bed, reaching beneath himself and yanking the covers down. He pulled

them up around her shoulders, and tucked them in behind her back. She looked at him. Amon's eyes

softened, then he did a miraculous thing. He smiled.

Robin lifted her brows and the corners of her mouth. She basked in the rare phenomenon of his smile,

and laid her head against his chest, dropping off into the unjustly postponed sleep. Amon rested his lips

against her head, pursing them. Of course he didn't kiss her. Just . . . pursed his lips against her head. He

smiled again, and all through the night.

Maria, outside their bedroom door, grinned nastily. As she turned and skulked into the shadows, she

whispered, "Enjoy what little time you have left together."

Author's Note: Sorry guys that it took me forever to update but I'm having some personal problems right now. The next chapter might be a while so please, please just hang in there! This chapter is really all Katie's doing so please, Give her the credit for this chapter.Thanks Katie, I love ya! Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys!


	6. The Unthinkable

Chapter 6: The Unthinkable  
  
The bed was shaking. His head bounced on the pillow and the coverlet shifted until it lay half off the mattress. Amon jerked upright, not fully awake and yet comprehending that something was wrong. As he looked around, his bedmate thrashed under the sheets and tossed her head from side to side. It took her head hitting his arm before he woke up enough to realize the problem. Amon lurched onto his side, sitting up and placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin!" His voice was a mix of sleepy anxiety and urgency as he shook her gently, then harder and harder. "Robin! Robin!"  
  
Robin surged forward, throwing herself out of the nightmare. Her hands scrabbled at the coverlet, for she unconsciously felt it sliding off, and her eyes were wide and staring. Suddenly, a high, unearthly keening burst from her throat, startling Amon into full awareness.  
  
His first urge was to clap his hands over his tortured ears, but he fought it and slammed her to the bed. Her head collided with the headboard, but the keening continued, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Slowly, gently, her voice dropped, until it was a whisper, and her body relaxed. She took in a shuddering breath, then another, until her breathing was calmed as well, and put a hand to her forehead. Her eyes were open, and this time they were focused. Clear, not dream-hazed.  
  
Amon's voice drifted through her thoughts to her mind. "Are you all right?" So impersonal, she thought, because I don't really matter. That's what it's like. She looked him in the eye, nodding, then sat up and drew a hand over her brow. Her sleeve was stained wet with sweat, cold, icy sweat, and she closed her eyes at the sudden upsurge of images. Her nightmare still had a grip on her, but Amon's warm hands on her shoulders chased them away.  
  
Robin shivered, gasping faintly, and leaned into his touch, away from the haunting pictures. His hands stilled where they had been rubbing her arms, then were hastily removed, as though the soothing action was inappropriate. She glanced at his profile through slitted eyes, noting the muscle jumping in his jaw and the tautness of his eyelids.  
  
Suddenly those lids lifted, revealing shimmering grey orbs that turned in her direction. "Robin," he murmured hoarsely, his voice cracking, "a storm is coming. I have no port to take you to, and I am no harbor. I--" He swallowed, turning his misty eyes away. "I don't know how to be." Looking back at her, he shifted on the bed, letting the coverlet slide off all the way, and cupped her chin in his hands. The heart-shaped face staring back at him displayed confused green eyes, a trembling chin and a full, vulnerable mouth, and he remembered then, more than ever, that she was only fifteen. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "I will protect you with everything I have, everything I am, but it may not be enough. Please," his voice was begging, "please forgive me if I let you down."  
  
Lifted gently from its position clutching the bed sheets, her hand cupped the back of his neck as she tilted her head against his. Eyes closed, she murmured, "I never asked you to care for me . . ."  
  
"And I never asked your permission." He leaned back, gazing at her, and said firmly, "You can say nothing that will change my mind. I will protect you, though you didn't ask for my help, but I may fail even in that." He searched her face. "Please. I beg you; do not hold it against me."  
  
Her eyes remained closed. Still for moments, eyelids framed by long lashes shivered over moving eyes. "I could never fault you for not living up to such an impossible promise." A tear fell from beneath the ginger lashes and her voice cracked. "For I could not even begin to do the same for you."  
  
The self-disappointment in the whisper caught Amon's notice. His eyes widened and he tipped her chin up, willing her to open her eyes. "You want to protect me?" At her nod, he muttered, "Look at me."  
  
Her jaw trembled, her brows contracted, and she dipped her head back down. Robin shook her head. "No."  
  
The dark-haired man was taken aback. "Why? Why won't you look at me?"  
  
He had not concealed the hurt in his voice well enough, for Robin lifted her head and opened her eyes. Tears spilled out in torrents, and she could only hold back one sob before the rest racked her body. "Because if I look at you, I'll cry." She collapsed forward, into his waiting arms, and wept. The look of sheer horror and distress in his eyes was the last thing she saw for a long while.  
  
Amon sat awake in bed hours after Robin had cried herself to sleep, and brushed his fingers over the head in his lap. She shifted, nose rubbing against his thigh, and slept on. I had no idea, he thought, that she wanted to protect me. But from what? And . . . why do I matter so much to her? I've done my best to be aloof, even cold, and I know that she's noticed, because I see that I hurt her. But why? Why hasn't it worked?! He sighed. "Why does she care so much when I've been so cold?"  
  
"Because," came the sleepy reply, "saving me from death countless times and still remaining with me despite all the attempts on your life as a result doesn't exactly strike me as cold."  
  
He looked down to see the tired fire witch regarding him from the corner of her eye. She smiled a tiny smile, and then sat up. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she sighed, turning to him. "You're tormented by your past. I'm tormented by my present. You can protect me, and do, but I have no means of saving you because you don't tell me anything." That said, she sat on his lap, burying her face into his shoulder and letting herself relax. "And," came her muffled voice, "don't tell me that just because I'm only fifteen you shouldn't burden me. If I thought myself incapable, you know I wouldn't have offered."  
  
As she lifted her head, he smiled weakly at her. "I want to trust you. And . . . eventually, I think I will, but not right now." She laid her head back down, contented, and fell asleep as he wrapped his arms around her and followed suit.  
  
The sunlight shone again, through the window and into Robin's luminescent eyes. She stared out to the rolling hills of Italy, her latest hideout, and wondered at how odd her life seemed. She doubted that many people could claim to having an international grudge against them, and being hunted across oceans as a result of that.  
  
Green eyes filled with confusion when Robin remembered the events of the previous night, and then waking to find herself alone. Amon had been unusually emotional last night, and had even held her, and fallen asleep with her on his lap, but he had gone before she had awakened, and she wondered first if he had gotten nearly enough sleep, then if he would be or already did feel awkward with her. We've been through so much, since we met, and I've come to trust him like no other. More than I thought I would. More than I should, probably, to be safe, but I've never been able to deny my feelings. At least, not to myself. She groaned. When can we be normal? . . . Together. Normal, together. That would be wonderful.  
  
As she swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned, stretching, she grabbed her dress and walked into the bathroom to bathe and change. Then she strolled out into the halls, taking care not to stumble over the uneven stone flooring.  
  
Maria sat in the shadows. Despite the sun outside, she was quite capable of finding enough shadowy areas to sit and be sneaky in. She spoke softly into her oh-so-high-tech cellular phone. "Well, do it soon!" Her voice was thick with impatience. "Don't make any mistakes. Make sure they're alone!" A pause. "Yes, I'll take care of the Padre." Another, shorter pause, then, "All right, goodbye." She snapped her phone shut in frustration, glaring at nothing in particular, and then stood hastily and began to trot off. As she rounded a corner, getting further away from her sneaky shadows, she walked straight into Amon.  
  
Flushing, she stepped back and said, "Mi scusi, ah, Amon, I, uh, didn't notice you there." She looked everywhere but at him.  
  
"Obviously." Amon narrowed his eyes at the uncomfortable Sister-in- training. She seemed too edgy to merely have bumped into an imposing person. He shifted to get her attention. "I would like to be very clear with you, Maria. I do not trust you." He gauged her reaction, but all she did was roll her eyes. "I highly doubt that you are a Sister-in-training." His face and voice were cold and unforgiving. Robin trusted her, was his angered thought. "I will find your secret. I will expose you." He gave her one last haughty glare, then turned and continued on his way up to the bedroom.  
  
Maria waited until his back was turned, then sneered. When he was out of earshot, she muttered rebelliously, "Oh, you're so clever, Mr. Amon. So clever, indeed." She chuckled. "I am not a Sister. You've caught me one too many times, but worry not, you shant live to tell the tale, nor shall your witch slut up there." She tossed one last scoff up in their general direction, and then skulked away.  
  
Amon stalked angrily up the stone stairways, turning around a bend to find his charge waiting for him on the top step. She lifted her head quickly when she heard him approach. Giving a pale smile, she said, "You weren't there when I woke up, so I waited, but you never came back. That's why I'm here."  
  
Standing, Robin steadied herself with the banister before brushing herself off. She took a step, looking down the stairs, when a sudden vertigo gripped her, and she stumbled to the side.  
  
Alarmed, Amon took her arm and led her gently down the stairs. But, she shook her head and pushed him away weakly. "I . . . I can manage." She tripped down the last few steps, and then gave way into his waiting arms. She was too weak to push away again. What is wrong with me? I know I am tired, but it shouldn't be this bad! As her agitation increased, her breathing became erratic. I know something near me isn't right, isn't safe, but I need Amon. With that thought, her breath came gentler and she relaxed into his hold. She sighed. Fear isn't worth losing his good favor.  
  
He took her into the garden, settling with her on a bench, and asked her, "What happened last night? Did you have a nightmare?" He saw her brows clench, and his worry grew when she whispered, "Please let me forget her." He nodded, resigned, for who was he to ask when he wouldn't tell her aught of himself?  
  
"Um . . . Amon?" Her voice seemed very small, for some strange reason. He cocked an eyebrow, and she asked, "Can . . . can I rest against you?" She looked like a doe caught in the headlights of a semi truck, and he almost laughed. Almost. "Of course." She smiled and settled closer, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
Amon watched her, resting there, so near and so vulnerable. He took a breath. "Robin, I do not think that Maria is a Sister. I'm not really sure that the Padre even knew she was coming."  
  
Robin pulled back sharply. Her gaze was fierce. "Why do you think so?"  
  
"She is the oddest person. Every time I see her, she seems wary of me." He shrugged. "Earlier, while you were asleep, I wired a telegram to Nagira's correspondent here in Italy. I wanted him to find out everything he could about the Maria girl."  
  
Maria stood behind them a few yards, crouching behind a large bush. "Nosy, Amon. Very nosy. And risky. You won't find much on me at all, and telegrams can be traced." She grinned maliciously.  
  
Amon glanced over his shoulder, something catching at the corner of his eye, but Robin's voice interrupted his impending brown study. "Amon?" When he turned to look at her, she asked, "Would you mind if I went for a walk? Fresh air would help . . ."  
  
As the cultivated garden fell away into wilder brush and thickets, the twigs underfoot snapped and crackled, and the cool breeze caressed their faces. Maria snuck up the hillside after Robin and Amon, watching those meanders wistfully away from the convent and safety. She thought, Soon shall retribution be served, and the undeserving of life shall die.  
  
Robin, concentrating on her headache, didn't notice the unease with which Amon stepped through the underbrush. A grassy hillside presented itself to them, and as they followed a beaten path down its side, Amon grew all the more distressed.  
  
Robin caught a sudden whiff of sour air, and her headache immediately calmed. "Amon?" She winced inwardly at the urgency in her tone. He seemed to jump, and she noted the tension of his shoulders. "Y-you won't leave me, will you?" She swallowed heavily. "I mean, you're not going anywhere without me, are you?"  
  
He eased, shaking his head. "No, Robin, I'll never abandon you." He glanced around again, then took her hand and murmured, "Please, let's go back. I'm not prepared for an attack here."  
  
Robin started in surprise, but complied as he tugged her back up the hill, over its summit and restlessly back toward the garden.  
  
Robin stopped. "Amon." He turned impatience at the forefront of his features. "What?"  
  
Gulping, she threw herself into him. Her arms encircled him and tightened like a vise. Amon, just understand that I will never let go.  
  
His shock was soon overridden by the oddest urge he'd ever had in his life. He felt impelled to hug her back - so he did. He wrapped her in his embrace, allowing all thought of ambush to escape his mind.  
  
Maria, still following them, gave a nasty little grin. "Oh, Amon," she mimicked in a high, fluty voice, "don't ever leave me! Not even after I've been killed by crusaders and you yourself are dying!" She snickered. "Hah! I never thought I'd enjoy others' suffering like this. Your time is almost up, O Fugitives." Chuckling to herself, she faded into the surrounding forest and flipped open her cell. Her fingers flew over the small buttons as she dialed a well-rehearsed number. Waiting moments for an answer, she muttered, "Maria. We strike soon. Prepare yourselves and don't you dare be late. Yes, the set time." She grinned at the question posed to her. "Oh, all goes well." Her voice turned hard. "I'll take care of that. Just make absolutely, irrefutably sure that the two are alone. Kill anyone you need to, as long as they're not ours." She paused. "No, if you screw up, you have to answer to HQ. Not me. I'll meet you later." She clapped the phone closed, then turned with one last grin and dashed back to the convent in search of Padre Barrow.  
  
Robin would have been willing to stay with him like that forever, never have to worry about Hunters and hunted, but all too soon he pulled back, smoothing her hair, and mumbled, "We should get back. It's not much, but the convent has more protection than out here."  
  
She nodded, wanting urgently to press herself back against him, and feel his strength and power, but he was right. "Yes. You're right." She sighed. "Let's go."  
  
Amon grasped her hand tightly, and then pulled her closer to put an arm around her waist. She laid her head against his shoulder as their steps echoed in sync on the broken stone beneath their feet. Their walk, through the illustrious garden, through the high stone halls, up the many grand staircases and down the narrow corridor to their room, was silent. As Robin opened the door and stepped in, she pulled off her overcoat and dropped it on a chair. It was soon joined by Amon's as he sat next to Robin on the plush blankets.  
  
Robin glanced out the paneless arched window, but she missed the glint of metal in the late sun. In the low brush of the forest that bordered the convent, a small army of invisible killers amassed. One of the commanders muttered into a communicator, "We move as soon as the obstructing targets are dispatched."  
  
Amon leaned against the headboard, watching the tired, strained lines of the young woman's face. Her eyes searched the horizon, as it were, for something to catch her interest, anything to keep her from going insane with waiting. "Robin." She looked at him. "What's wrong? Right now, why do you look so tense?"  
  
She rubbed a hand over her eyes and turned her back on the window. "I'm going stir-crazy. I know something is going to happen; I mean, in my life, something is always happening. But before I left here, whatever happened was far away, and while I was at Raven's Flat I was the one doing it. But now that people are searching for me, and hunting me, and in all likelihood know where we both are, they have the upper hand and I can't stand it! The waiting is going to hamstring my nerves and make me unable to fight well, if at all." That said, she slumped onto Amon, letting him lean on her even as he cuddled her to him.  
  
Her thoughts whirled about in her head, driving her to distraction, but Amon only thought of one thing: her proximity. The very thing that he had once condemned sat on his lap, tired and defenseless. He wondered at all that had happened, to so change his mind. This was one witch that he knew he would never be able to kill, despite his promise at Factory. Watchdog or not, he was undoubtedly loyal to her now, and even as her power thrummed through her agitated veins, he doubted his ability to slay the very thing to which his life was now devoted.  
  
He loved her. That was the only conclusion he came to, no matter how many times he pieced it together or how many different perspectives through which he looked at it. He was in love with a fire witch at least ten years his minor, one who could probably destroy all life on the planet if her emotion was highly enough incited. And he could find no way around it, so he simply turned her on his lap and, tangling a hand in her hair, pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes flew wide at that, and she almost pushed him away, he felt it, but instead gradually relaxed against him, snaking a hand back behind his neck and inching closer. Her head turned to the side, when he pulled back she looked as though she was dreaming. Then her eyes opened and indecently long lashes brushed his brows, such was their propinquity. A sinfully slow smile spread across her mouth, which pulsed faintly at the new sensation. "Amon," murmured she, heatedly, "what . . ?"  
  
He just smiled, pulling her close and resting his head upon hers. Whatever happened, he felt sanguine, now, in this moment, and this he'd treasure for the rest of his life, however long it may be.  
  
A/N'S NOTES: Sorry for the VERY LONG update. Please DON'T flame me because I don't take them well:D! I'll take constructive criticism pretty well: D. I'm having so many problems right now!! This is going to be the last chapter for a while. My Beta-reader who just happens to be my best friend is ground until December and I don't plan on replacing her. We've been sending the chapters threw mail, he he long story! Hey! Check out my new story called 'Our Confessions' I think it sucks! Anyway to the shout outs!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Hematite: Yes your right! I was looking at it wrong. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I can be stupid, lol. Glad you love the story and yes how can no one like an Amon/Robin story.  
  
Dark Mistress Meli: Glad you love! I love your name!!  
  
FireHunter: DON'T CRY! Well, not yet anyway! The later chapters will prolly make you cry! NO, ROBIN IS NOT GOING TO DIE, lol. Yes I will keep up the good work.  
  
Lizzie: HAHA! I can't believe you reviewed my story, I thought u said you hated ALL ANIME! Glad you like it, I'll talk to you over the summer!  
  
Robin's-hope: HAHA! Yes I did make him out to sexy didn't I?! Well, he's mine, ALL MINE AHAHAHA, I wish! Yes, Maria is creepy; eh I think my reviewers might hate me after chapter 6, when I get it up!  
  
psy4robin: Yeah I know. I did that for a reason. Yea my spelling sucks lol.  
  
Amon's Angel of Darkness: I'm glad! And no I will not stop reading your fic, I LOVE IT! No you did not waste another review talking, I love when people talk and no you're not stupid, don't say that! I'm glad you love my story; I can say the same about urs so I will...I SO LOVE IT!  
  
Shy one: Oh there will be some fluff in chapter 6! But after that, um I think my readers might come after me! With guns or whatever they think they might need.  
  
Daughters of Eve: THANK YOU! WE BOTH THANK YOU!!!!  
  
SHAWN PROVONCHA: I'm glad you LOVE it!  
  
Sean: Yes, I'm Catholic and I attend church very often! Well, I've already known how to speak Latin and Italian! The other prayer I learned when I was six and in Kindergarten and it says: 'Oh My God I believe, I adore, I trust, and I love thee. I beg pardon for all those who do not believe, do not adore, do not trust, and do not love thee.' I did forget the name of the prayer though, lol! I should remember it too because I'm 17 and I learned it 11 years ago. Stupid me!  
  
Ok well, um I should get my last chapter from my Beta-Reader soon! She's going to go to the library and send it to me from there. So look out for the chapter. Then that will be the last one for a while. But like I said I will not forget this story! 


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter Seven: Kidnapped

Maria's foot bobbed excitedly in the stale air of the Padre's office. Where is he? Her aggravation seemed to increase the temperature of the room, and she tugged off her headscarf, dabbing at her forehead. The chair seemed too hard all of a sudden, so she stood, pacing over the worn wooden floorboards until the room was stifling. She wished his window weren't stuck in its frame. "Where the hell is he?!"

At her outburst the cell phone in her pocket went off, as though in contest to her words. She yanked it out and snapped it open. "Yes?" Her voice was low. "For the third time, stand by! How am I supposed to gain any field experience with you and your grand pack of bloodhounds breathing down my neck?" Irritated, she flipped it shut without waiting for an answer.

As though on cue, Padre Barrows opened the heavy oak door, slipped inside, and flipped the light switch. The overhead illuminated him as he shut the door and made his bent-backed way behind his frail desk. "My apologies, Maria. I assume you've been waiting, considering your impatient expression." He gave her a chastising look, as though reminding her that he was, after all, a holy man. "I had some unfinished business to attend to."

Maria declared angrily, "Speaking of, when will we finish our little attack plan, hmm?" She stalked over to stand in front of the desk, hands on hips and eyes set in a glower. "HQ is already at my back for an answer! I need that from you." When he motioned for her to sit, she said, "No, I'll stand," and turned, shoving her hands into her hair.

"Tonight, my dear. Tonight." Tilting back in his chair, he rolled his eyes heavenward, smirking. "But not in the church. Understand?" His eyes met hers, eyebrows raised, and she grinned slowly.

"Ah, indeed I do. But . . . "A confused expression crossed her face."How will I lure them elsewhere?"

Sitting forward, he linked his fingers atop his desk. "Leave that to me. Just have your part ready."

She nodded, her grin turning malicious. As she reached for the doorknob, the padre murmured, "Oh, and, Maria?" She glanced back at him. "No killing tonight."

Her brows convened in the middle of her forehead. She turned fully, slowly, to face him. Her eyes narrow, she muttered, "Can't I just kill Amon, then?"

Padre Barrow stood, leaning forward and planting his hands firmly on his desk. "Again, leave him to me. I'll take care of him myself. And as for Robin, you are to keep her in the predicated location. HQ will take it from there."

Her voice filled with disgust, she snarled, "Fine." Though I really wanted to see Robin's face as he died in front of her . . . She strode out the door, letting it fall shut behind her.

The darkness seemed to engulf the outside world. Amon sighed silently, standing at the window in their chamber, and stared out at the nothing that hid everything. The night could be one's ally, but only if one was in the night, looking in the window instead of out.

He turned, casting his softened gaze upon Robin's sleeping form. Her breath stirred her forelocks, making them wave in the air. She hadn't changed from her dress, and lay with its skirts rumpled beneath her legs.

She gave him peace, when she lay like that, gentle and relaxed. He sat on the bed, easily rolling her over, though harder than intended. As she came to a stop, her eyes opened, and her gaze was confused. When they focused on Amon, her brow cleared, and she smiled.

His voice was soft when he murmured, "You should change from your dress." He gestured at the skirts. "It's getting wrinkled." At her nod, he stood, offering her a hand. An odd look flittered across her eyes, one that looked amused, confused and gratified at the same time. He realized that offering her a hand up from the bed was a little over-polite, but at least he didn't blush.

She accepted his hand, snagged a pair of pajamas, and walked into the bathroom, glancing at Amon as she shut the door. He thought he saw a smile upon her lips.

What was that all about?

Amon sat staring at the bathroom door before turning back to the window. His eye caught a figure, and he sat bolt upright. Maria. What on earth was she doing out there? She seemed to move a little more fluently than usual, though that might just be the ever-consuming dark, but her eyes shifted as she skulked about the grounds. Her back was bent, as though she might break into a run, or skitter away across the flat ground.

Amon heard something snap behind her. She whirled, eyes frenzied and nerves taut, but neither of them could see what had caused the noise, whether it was man or beast. Her heart beat faster, and though he couldn't hear it, he could almost feel it. She's terrified. Of what? She turned back around and doubled her pace; heading for the woods, though Amon couldn't imagine why she'd be more scared of open ground than a closed forest.

As she was casting her eyes around, she glimpsed Amon in his window. She stopped cold, eyes wide and frightened - until a nasty smile spread across her mouth. Her eyes would have been frightened, but for that smile. She smoothed out her dress and fluffed her hair, her eyes never leaving Amon, then broke the gaze and trotted off to the woods. It was only when she disappeared into the inky blackness that he realized his breath had silenced, and made himself breathe again.

Right now. It's upon us. Time to run.

Robin rushed out of the bathroom. "What was Maria just doing?" He had forgotten that the bathroom had a window, too. The witch's voice was soft, shaky. "It's now, isn't it?" Her eyes were uncharacteristically wide.

Amon stared down at her, standing tall next to him as she searched through the window. "Robin . . ."

Her head came up, and she murmured, "Yes?" What is wrong with his voice? He sounded husky. Perhaps he's ill?

They were both surprised when Amon said, "Forgive me if I fail in protecting you."

Robin felt as though she'd been hit in the stomach. "Wh-what?" she whispered frantically. What does that mean? His hands were almost to her shoulders and mouth open to speak when his laptop, ever hooked up, beeped loudly.

Amon jumped and brushed past her, avoiding her eyes, to see what the email was about. "Amon? What did you mean?" He shook his head slowly. Robin paused, worried, then, "A-Amon?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, faintly worried when he didn't flinch. Then she focused her eyes on the screen.

Dearest Brother,

I'll keep this brief. Maria's working for your old arch-enemies, SOLOMON. Just like them to slip her into wherever you go. Her mission is to kill Robin and the Padre will be dealing with you, if you don't get your asses out of there now. Run.

Nagira.

Amon suddenly whirled away, snatching his coat and throwing hers over her shoulders. She tugged it on, grabbed her bag, permanently deleted the email and closed the laptop as she slipped into her bag. Amon picked up his own bag and opened the door silently, peeking around both corners before allowing Robin to pass through. He turned back to shut the door--

An explosion blew the church doors open and the shockwaves roared up to them from downstairs. Amon cursed. Robin staggered, falling into a wall before righting herself and running to the balcony of the floor. Gunshots filled with Orbo whistled past her cheek and she reflexively sent bolts of fire down to her attackers.

As shouts came up from the ground floor, Amon yanked Robin back from the edge, snarling, "What the hell were you doing? You could have been killed!" He shook his head, muttering, "Follow."

Amon shot down the stairs, Robin hot on his heels, and they dashed through the acoustic corridors and into the sanctuary. Behind them they heard Maria directing her troops to their room. "Third door on the right!" echoed around the high ceilings. Robin whirled, slamming the heavy oak doors. As she turned, she stopped. Amon had turned to look at her. "She fooled both of us." His tone was sympathetic and angry at the same time. She nodded, taking gulps of air, trying to steady her heartbeat. She moved closer to him, away from the sounds of outrage at their disappearance. He lifted a hand to her shoulder as she pressed her own to her chest. "I'm scared."

Me too "I know. I - understand."

Suddenly, the sanctuary doors blew inward. The ex-Hunter stood still, looking as though he might make a deadly move at any moment, as Maria smirked at them. She stood with her arms crossed, backed by a few hundred SOLOMON fighters, as the witch and her protector shifted in her view.

"Your deaths are imminent, O Fugitives." Maria's voice rang against Robin's ears. It made her angry.

"Only you, Maria." Robin's voice was low and venomous. It clearly startled both Maria and Amon. "Only you would be so bold as to joke about death. Only you would joke about the death of The Witch when she is standing before you. Only you would make me that angry." Her back was ramrod straight. As she took a step toward the aggressors, her gait was obviously strained. "You kill the only people who might have cared for me as a child. My parents. You destroy what I made of my life in Italy. The convent with Father Julianuo. You manipulate those around me in Japan, and again force me out of a life. Raven's Flat and the Hunters." She was nose to nose with Maria, and the girl's eyes were stark and fearful. Her troops had fallen silent and still when Robin spoke. "You chase me into hiding, and won't even give me that. Here, with Amon. And you threaten my partner, my protector. My friend. Amon." She never once glanced to the side. Had she looked back, she would have seen Amon's eyes narrow, and his shoulders stiffen. She leaned forward, leaving mere inches between Maria and herself. Her voice dropped to a whisper laced with poison. "If you dare to steal from me again, your life will become living hell. Your sleep will be filled with nightmares of screams and the stench of burnt flesh. Paranoia will overcome your waking hours, and trust will be even more alien to you than it is now. Flames will dance along the edges of your vision, and you will go mad." She stepped back a pace. "This, I promise."

Now.

Amon, shielded by Robin's form, slid his gun from its holster and aimed. Aimed right through Robin. Then he whispered, for her ears alone, "At my signal go right. I'll go left. Use your craft, but sparingly." Her head dipped in what might have been a nod, but appeared to be the fight going right out of her.

"Now." The whisper triggered the rest of their lives. Robin dove left, lighting the uniforms of the first two rows of SOLOMON troops. Screams were barely beginning to ring as Amon clipped off two shots into Maria's shoulder, and echoes were bouncing as the gun flew from Amon's hand. Maria's good arm was lifted, and the weapon settled snugly into her palm as she gritted her teeth against pain.

Robin dipped into the shadows as Maria's labored voice cried out, "Stupid, Amon! Very stupid!" Her breath hitched. "You should have prepared to be fighting another witch! Isn't that what you were trained for?! You've killed before, Amon! Your motto used to be 'Always be prepared'!" A strangled laugh rang out. "You just signed Robin's death warrant. Shooting me? Hah! You didn't even have Orbo!"

Robin snuck a glance at the scene. Maria held the gun steadily aimed at Amon's temple. She took a step toward where he stood, body tense and ready for flight. His eyes glittered with unveiled hatred that Robin had never seen before. The look was directed five feet in front of him, and if he moved, that five feet would turn into point blank. Robin shifted a little, and when he twitched, she knew he'd seen her. Desperation entered his gaze, and Robin knew it was her time. Her mind whirled.

A bead of sweat slipped between his brows and he twitched. If sweat blinded him, they were both dead. Maria snickered harshly. "I could kill Robin now, with no regret. SOLOMON wouldn't be able to fault me. It's self-defense." Another step. Everything else seemed to fade away, even the screams of the dying men and shouts of horrified troops. Robin's breathing thundered, Amon's heart raced. Maria's step echoed in the pseudo-silence. "Or . . . you could do it for me."

Amon's mouth thinned. Like hell, he thought. Don't say we didn't warn you. We won't care. He waited.

Robin's eyes snapped. A wall of inferno flared up in front of Maria. She cried out, and they heard the clatter of Amon's gun as it fell to the ground. Robin flung herself at Amon, throwing them into the pews. They tumbled onto the cold stone, then ducked under the bench and crawled toward the altar. The flame vanished.

Maria snarled. "Fools!" She turned to the terrified troops behind her. "Fire at the ceiling!"

The men sounded bewildered and scared. "But--they didn't go up--"

"Idiots! Of course they didn't go up! Fire!"

The rage in her eyes pulled their fingers to the triggers. Shots exploded against the keystone, and a massive groaning echoed throughout the sanctuary as debris plummeted down atop Robin and Amon's heads.

Amon flinched as the first chunk of stone dropped on his head, then rolled atop Robin. "Amon!" Her squeak reminded him once again of her youth, her fragility. "What--?"

"Do you want to be hit in the head?!"

She shook her head, then, eyes tearing, threw her arms around his neck. A shard of the masonry smacked into her wrist, but she kept her hands atop his head. Strangely enough, Amon's weight wasn't frightening. Robin pressed her face into his shoulder, missing the strange look in his eyes as he ducked his head again.

Maria howled in fury. "Come out! Come out! You can't hide forever!" The sound of wood smashing into stone resounded as Maria crafted the pews into the air and at the walls. Four rows flew into the burning, sulfur air and splintered on contact in thousands of shattered sounds. Amon glanced to the side, dislodging the still-falling debris, and realized that the pew they were in front of was next. Robin knew, too, and when he met her gaze, tears had dried and anger had taken their place. She nodded, once. He slid off her, to the side, then stopped.

"Amon, Robin, dears. Don't make me do this the hard way. My patience is wearing thin. Come out now!"

The pew in front of them lifted into the air, creating a vacuum that dragged debris with it. They were pulled to their feet, staggering. Amon's hand went reflexively to his holster, then he grimaced when he remembered that his gun had been 'confiscated'. Robin stared at the troops, watching sadly as fear grew in their eyes. She imagined them burning, and it was so. Screams would haunt her for years to come, but now, that could not be helped.

Maria chuckled. "I was told not to harm you or the church, but to hell with that." Her eyes held a demonic gleam, and her brows rose as the pew shot from behind her directly at Amon.

Amon felt heat curl his hair, and watched, almost stunned, as the sturdy wood was incinerated before his eyes. He glanced at Robin, catching her sigh of relief, and noted the worry line and sweat between her brows. Worried for me?

"Damn it!" Maria shouted. She had drawn Amon's gaze, but now she pointed at Robin." Now!"

Amon whipped his head around and threw himself at Robin, but he was too slow. A yellow liquid shot her in the back of the neck, courtesy a sneaky troop who had evaded everyone's thoughts. As though falling through molasses, Robin's eyes went wide, staring at Amon, and she dropped, falling, falling further and further out of Amon's grasp. On her knees now, she clutched at her sides, arms wrapped around her midsection. Amon fell in front of her, grasping her forearms and holding her upright. "Robin!"

She looked up, eyes wide but unfocused. Amon . . . he looks scared. "A-Amon . . ." A hand clutched at his trench coat, and Amon pulled her into his arms.

She looked at him, seeing a tear fall from his eye. She lifted a shaky hand, catching it on a fingertip, and looked back at him. "Don't cry, Amon . . . not for me."

His voice shook as he said, "Why not? Robin . . !" She sagged in his arms, slumping into him, and murmured, "Don't cry . . . I've never seen you . . . cry . . ." With difficulty, she lifted her head, brow creasing with the pain and the effort. "Don't. It makes me . . . sad . . ." She placed a hand on his cheek, wondering at his open mouth. "Wh . . . what?"

"I didn't protect you." He was crying freely now, and he clutched her limp form to him. "I promised I would . . . Robin, please, don't give up. I'll . . . I'll find a way. I . . . I always do, don't I?" He settled her across his lap, holding her head up so she could see him.

A faint smile, tinged with very real fear, touched the corners of her mouth. "Yes . . ." She lifted a hand with the last of her strength, placing it on the one beneath her chin. "I won't give up." The whisper faded in his ears, her eyes closed, and a boot struck him in the back of the head. He cried out, slumping back onto the ashy stone. He felt Robin being lifted from his grasp, and his eyes opened in time to see Maria smiling benevolently down at him.

"Quite a trip, that I did all this in the house of God. Quite amusing." She glanced at the soldier holding Robin, then back at Amon. "You look pitiful. She's going to die, you know. SOLOMON will probably torture her for Orbo, 'cause any made from her will be very strong, then they'll kill her." She leaned over, grinning. "And I'll get to watch." She straightened. "Padre Barrow will be along in a moment to deal with you. It was interesting meeting you. You're a tricky man to confuse." She stared down at him for a moment, her grin fading. "Thinking about all the grief you just gave me, I figure I owe you a gift too." Her foot connected with his side, and he shouted, curling in on the wound as she laughed and stalked away. The soldier glanced down at him, sadness creasing his face, and knelt. "One more goodbye."

With difficulty, Amon sat up. He couldn't believe this man was being so kind, but he wasn't about to waste a second pondering the matter. The man held Robin out to him, and he caressed her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing sound, and tears sprang to his own eyes. "I suppose I'll have to think fast, if I want to see you sleep peacefully again." He bent, pressing his lips to her brow, then sat back, waving at the man to go and blinking tears back. Blurry, then black went his vision, and he crumpled to the floor once more, splayed among debris and blood, thinking of his lost witch.

**_Author's Notes: Hides behind the couch Please don't kill me!!!! OK, after like months of NOT updating I'm finally here...updating. Things have been busy with 2 hurricanes hitting me three weeks apart from each other. I'm tired, stressed, and just out of it all. I thank you, my reviewers for understanding. You guys make me want to keep writing! :D_**

**_To all who prayed for me during the hurricanes I thank you. I will be updating again sometime in December or earlier. After that I will be updating A LOT sooner. Promise. I'm not going to post my reviews in this chapter because I don't have the time and I'm tired. I'll just post this chapter for you people to FINALLY read it and be happy. Thanks again to all you guys and girls, lol. I love ya!!!_**


	8. Courage

_**Chapter Eight: Courage**_

**_I still don't own Witch Hunter Robin or the characters. Oh, how I wish._**

Sirens could be heard in the cold, misty, night. Officers and EMT's could be seen. The church looked like a war had gone through it. In the distance of the church alter stood Amon, yelling at the paramedic to leave him and his wounds be. The only thought racing through his mind at the time was Robin. The look she had in her eyes right before the orbo had taken affect on her limp body was engraved in his mind. He had failed her in every way. He had failed to protect her, protect her from the evil witch she was; Maria. He would make her pay in every way he would see fit. The fight was not over. Not by a long shot.

"I am the pastor of this church! Let me through at once!" Father Barrow had returned from his so called 'duties' he had gone into town to do earlier.

_'They were lies! All lies!'_ Amon thought fiercely as he watched as Fr. Barrow was finally allowed through by the Italian police.

He approached Amon. "My dearest son, are you okay?" Amon felt an undeniable urge to kill the man before him, to strangle him with his bare hands with the strength he might have left.

"Why? Why betray us like you did? Robin trusted you. I trusted you." Amon growled with anger.

A confused expression crossed the older priest face. "I do not know what you mean my son. I loved Robin. She was an angel sent by God. I would never bring harm to her. You have been through a great deal of emotions tonight. Maybe it is best if you retire to your room for the night. We should talk in the morning when you are better and able to make sense of what has happened."

Amon snarled, "Not without Robin! You had a part in this whole setup!" He grabbed Fr. Barrow by his shirt and pulled him closer, "We trusted you. I'm going to find Robin. I'll let you in on my little secret. When I find Robin, I'm going to kill your dearest Maria. I will show no mercy. No evil witch such as her should be allowed to live." At that said Amon threw the priest into the wall and walked toward the exit of the church.

Fr. Barrow slumped from the wall to the floor watching Amon disappear into the cold night. Breathing heavily Fr. Barrow reached and searched for the small pocket phone. After several moments he finally took out his cell and quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Damn it! Why didn't you stop him you old fool?" Maria declared angrily, she was pissed. After a few more moments Maria hung up the cell and slammed the fragile object into the table, breaking it. "Old fool! He can't ever do anything right. Why do I bother with him? I should have killed him back at the church. "Maria turned around to look at the blonde, slim fire witch. She smiled an evil smile. "Make sure you gave her enough of that drug so she won't be able to use her powers for a while. At least till SOLOMON arrives."

It was about four in the morning, six hours since the attack. Amon was tired and frustrated. He hadn't slept, eaten, or bathed since the incident. None of that was on his mind; finding Robin was his main concern.

He stood in a dark abounded alley. Moments later a ringing sound came from his left coat pocket. He answered it; "Have you found anything out?" was the simple question.

A familiar voice spoke in a sarcastic tone, "It's nice to hear from you too little brother." The dark haired ex-hunter didn't have time for this, but his older brother Nagira was being his usual annoying self.

She could hear voices. Her sight was dream-hazed and she could almost make out a few faces. After a few moments, a door could be heard shutting and locking behind. Her eyes were open, and this time, they were focused, cleared, and not dream-hazed.

She looked around the room. It was a nice room. A table, two chairs, an opened door revealing a bathroom, a bed, and two windows but to her it felt like prison. _'What about Amon? Where is he?_ _Was he okay?'_ Those were the many thoughts running through her mind. She started to stand by grabbing the chair next to her for support. She was dizzy, somewhat sick. Her mind went back to the attack on her and Amon.

_A yellow liquid shot her in the back of the neck, courtesy a sneaky troop who had evaded everyone's thoughts. As though falling through, Robin's eyes went wide, staring at Amon, before she dropped, falling, and falling further and further out of Amon's grasp. On her knees now, she clutched at her sides, arms wrapped around her midsection. Amon fell in front of her, grasping her forearms and holding her upright. "Robin!"_

Her eyes went wide. She remembered. Orbo, Maria, SOLOMON, Amon, she remembered everything that had happened earlier. The only thing she didn't know was whether Amon was okay, hurt, or perhaps dead.

No. She wouldn't think that. She slumped back down the wall to the floor and closed her eyes and whispered, "Dearest Lord, please let Amon be okay. Let him find me but also protect him in the process." She crossed herself with the sign on the cross and laid her head against the wall. He would find her. She had faith in him.

Puffs of smoke had filled the whole hotel room. Amon ignored it and continued listening to what Nagira was saying.

"That's all I have for you Amon. Maria and Fr. Barrow were part of the setup. More or less SOLOMON won't give up until Robin is in their lab." Nagira let out the last cigarette puff and put it out. Amon thought about it. He looked at Nagira straight in the eyes. "I won't let that happened. I'll die before I let them have Robin as their experiment rat" He swore to him. Nagira smirked. He always had this feeling deep in his gut that Amon was somehow attached to the little angel, Robin.

"I'll help find her too" Nagira said. He still had that priceless smirk on. Amon looked at him and nodded. He would find Robin even if he had to give everything he had in life. "We should go back to the church and talk to the pastor. Maybe if we were to, say, threaten him, he'll talk about the whole SOLOMON plan." Nagira said while lighting another cigarette.

Amon nodded. "You may be right. He knows more than what he's saying." Cigarette smoke filled the room again.

Robin was looking out the window. This wasn't a room, it was a cell. The bars outside the two windows were proof of that. She hadn't eaten or bathed in about 36 hours. She focused her eyes on the bars outside the window. She hadn't used her craft since she had awakened. She focused and tried to use her craft. "

You can try all you want. You won't be able to use your power for some while. "Robin whirled around to see her, Maria, in the doorway.

Maria smiled and closed the door behind her. "SOLOMON will be here in a few hours. Then you'll be shipped to some lab. Oh, how I feel for you. Witches such as the Eve should not be allowed to roam freely."

Robin looked back to the window. "Your time is closer than you think. Amon will come and save me." She turned around to face the windows. "You may think you're safe with SOLOMON, but can't you see they are only using you?"

Maria let out a little giggle. She walked to the door and stopped before turning around. "Your time is running out. You should think about the time you have left." With that said she closed the door, locking it.

Robin continued to look out the windows. "I forgive you Maria for what you have done. I only hope God can." She walked to the bed and sat. The only thing she could do was pray and hope Amon would not be too late.

"I'm sorry but Father Barrow isn't here right now." Sister June said while redirecting Amon and Nagira to the church exit.

_'This is bullshit!'_ Amon thought. He turned around and starting walking past the Sister.

"Excuse me. Where are you going? Stop! I said stop!" Amon continued to walk down the hallway to the elder pastor's office ignoring the Sister, with Nagira following his younger brother close behind.

Papers and books were everywhere. They had found nothing in the hour they had been there. "This was pointless. There's nothing here," Nagira said while looking through books.

"There has to be something, anything at all," Amon replied.

A door slammed shut. The two brothers looked to the door to see the Fr. Barrow standing there. "You shouldn't be snooping in other people's offices gentlemen."

Amon narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where Maria is."

Nagira smiled while lighting a cigarette. "You can't smoke in here." The Padre said. Nagira lit it anyways, dropping some of the ash on the priest's shoes.

"Well, now I can."

Fr. Barrow sighed. "I really don't know where Maria is." Amon grabbed the Father by the collar of his shirt. He growled with anger. Their eyes met, eyebrows raised, and the padre grinned slowly.

"Where is she!\" the dark ex-hunter yelled. Nagira looked on in amusement.

"I really don't know Amon. I swear after the attack and calling her earlier, I really don't know where she is. Wait! I do have a phone number." Fr. Barrow said while taking in a shuddering breath, then another, until his breathing was calmed.  
"I'll get all the information you need on Maria and her past," a voice said through the speaker phone. Amon nodded, even though the other party couldn't see.

"Call me when you have it Michael." After they hung up, Amon walked to the chair that was in the corner next to the window and sat.

"Cigarette?" He looked up to see Nagira offering one.

"I'll pass," Amon replied. Nagira shrugged and continued his smoke.

Robin couldn't sleep. All was on her mind was Amon. _'Let him find me. Please.'_ After a few moments of silence there was a small noise. Robin turned to see a small child.

"I thought maybe you were a little hungry?" the child peeped.

She smiled at the child and nodded, "I am. Thank you. "Robin got up and walked to the table where the girl placed the food.

While she had eaten, the young girl and Robin had gotten to know each other a little. "So you're the one they call Eve? She peeped again. Robin nodded. "Mi chiama e Ana." 

The fire witch smiled. "I'm Robin."

Ana got up from the chair and walked to the window. "Scusi for what my mother is doing to you." Robin looked at the back of the child standing there in confusion. 

"Maria is your mother?" Ana nodded her answer.

"She was never really a part of SOLOMON." Ana turned around to look at Robin, "After the death of my father, things changed." Robin saw the sad look in the young child's eyes.

"Why is your mother part SOLOMON?" Robin inquired.

"She was forced too. My father was a hunter for HQ. About a year ago, he left, accusing SOLOMON that they were nothing but murders. Then he started taking witches under his care. SOLOMON found out and came looking for my dad. We ran for months. But then one night they found us in a hotel and they killed my father in front of me and my mother. They only killed him to stop him from caring for witches and to keep him quiet. They threaten my mom. They said if she wasn't going to join, they would kill me. She saw no choice and agreed."

"Amon, is it really that smart to get Karasuma involved?" Nagira asked somewhat annoyed.

"She has been nothing but help to Robin and I. She agreed to help and we need all that we can find." Amon said while looking at an e-mail Michael had sent. Nagira sighed. It had been about three days since Robin was kidnapped. Time was running out and Amon knew that. Any help he could get, he was willing to accept.

"Her husband worked for SOLOMON. He quit about a year ago and started taking in witches. About five months ago SOLOMON found out and killed him leaving behind his wife, Maria, and his eleven year old daughter, Ana. SOLOMON gave Maria an ultimatum; either she joins them and they would spare Ana or she could refuse and they would kill them both. Obviously Maria joined." Michael said while typing.

Amon thought for second, "If we could find out where she is or where she might be living, we might be able to find Robin."

"Michael, could you give a recent address of Maria's? He asked.

Amon got out the car to look up to see the building. Nagira also got out of the passenger side, "Woo wee nice place, wouldn't you say?" Amon looked at his annoying brother and looked back at the building.

"Michael said she was on the eighth floor, room 217." Amon and Nagira walked to the elevator and entered pressing the number eight on the pad.

Nagira looked over to Amon. _'Always has that serious face on, ha.'_

The door to the elevator slid open to revile rooms on the floor. Amon stepped out and Nagira hot on his heels.

In Japan, Karasuma was preparing to leave for Italy to help Amon in the search for Robin. Michael watched as she rushed about with papers and files. After getting all her belongings together, she walked to the elevator. "Find her and bring her back safely." Michael said.

Karsuma faced him while waiting. "I will, don't worry too much." With that, the elevator doors opened and she stepped in, waving back to Michael. He started typing away.

_Please let them find Robin. I have faith in them and hope for Robin.'_

Nagira had broken into the apartment. When they entered it looked like no one had been there in months. There was dry blood on the wall and Amon had spotted it. It was all clear to him. "This was the place the family was staying the night Maria's husband was killed." He traced the dry blood from the middle of the wall to the bottom. "It seems that no one has been here in a while" Nagira said while moving some books from a chair to the couch and then sat in the chair. Amon looked at him. "They were living here when her husband was killed, see the dried blood?" He pointed to the wall. Nagira leaned over a slight bit and saw it. 

His phone started ringing. Nagira answered it, "I see...no I understand...thank you." He hung up the phone placing it back in his coat. "It seems our friend, Padre Barrow has been terminated and you'll never guess by whom."

Amon thought for a second. "Maria."

Nagira nodded. "Yep and my acquaintance followed her. We have a lead little brother. We're to meet him at midnight at the bar on Twenty-First Street at the corner." Amon nodded and they both walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

Maria was on the phone while Ana was on the bed. Maria looked over to Ana and smiled. Ana smiled back. "I will. Alright then" She hung up the phone and walked to bed. She sat next to Ana. "How are you sweetie?" she asked while brushing her daughter's hair.

"I'm good mom. Who was that?" Maria continued to brush Ana's hair.

"It was them. There'll be here in about twenty-six hours for Robin."

Ana faced her mom. "Why? Why must we turn her over? She's really nice and sweet."

Maria looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Ana, honey why were you up there? I told you not to."

"I'm sorry mom, but she hadn't eaten and I knew she'd be hungry." Ana said while looking out the window.

Maria smiled and hugged her, "You have a big heart, just like your dad. Don't ever lose your love for people. I know that you don't like what I'm doing but it's the only way in keeping you alive and you're all I have left." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "To bed you go now." Auna hugged and kissed her mom goodnight and walked to her room closing her mother's door behind her.

Robin lay in bed praying for her place in Heaven.

_Author's note: Okay, please forgive me for not updating in a year. I have been busy as hell. But only I'm serious. High school had me pinned down. After the two hurricanes of 'o4 I had missed about a month of school. So our days off we had make up days. I did graduate and I'm in my first year of college. Freshman. I love it. Speaking of hurricanes, Hurricane Wilma had stopped by and visited me here in FL. Yes, another hurricane. I had been hurricane free most of hurricane season until now. Anyway change of subject. After MANY months of not updating here I am. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote this during the hurricane on my laptop. You have to love generators. Hurricane Wilma hit on Monday, October 24 and we lost power the same day. We got out power back on Wednesday, October 26. Two days later. _

_Have you heard the song 'Cold' by Crossfade, it's a great song. It reminds me of Amon how in the series, he's cold, kept to himself kind of guy. Like, the song would kind of in my light be something Amon would dedicate to Robin. He's saying he's sorry for the way he was and for being cold to her. The song mademein a way write this chapter. You'll understand if you've listened to it, if you haven't then go and listen to it and you'll have a better understanding of what I mean._

_I will try to update more often. I won't promise but I will try. Enjoy the chapter._

_Hugs N kisses, Christina_


End file.
